Inte som alla andra
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Loki sitter vaken i sitt rum i ensamheten när han får syn på ett vitt ljussken. av nyfikenhet beger sig Loki till ljusskenet och finner där en kvinna olik alla andra han mött. han får ett namn, ett namn som inte säger honom något och trotts att han borde veta bättre tar han med sig henne hem. han måste få veta vem hon är
1. Flickan i ljusskenet

Mörkret hade sedan länge sedan lagt sig över Asgard och riket låg tyst och öde, men trotts att timman var sen satt en man vaken. Han satt i sitt fönster och såg ut över himlen och stjärnorna. Han visste att det var sent och att tröttheten skulle ta ut sin rätt dagen efter men han Loki god of mischief var inte trött utan snarare rastlös. Han kände att han på något sätt inte hörde hemma här. Hans föräldrar föredrog alltid Thor, precis som alla andra gjorde. Loki älskade sin bror det gjorde han men ibland kunde Thor bli för mycket. Hans bror hade en tendens att handla först och tänka sedan och det kunde irritera Loki tillvansinne. Nej Loki föredrog att sitta på sitt rum med sina böcker och sin magi och undvika människor, särskilt Thors vänner som av någon anledning aldrig gillat honom. Loki hade för många år sedan gett upp att försöka förstå varför. Loki lutade huvudet mot den svala men inte kalla stenväggen bakom honom och log, när allt var tyst och han kände sig som om han var den enda vid liv kunde han äntligen slappna av vara sig själv. Loki slöt ögonen och log när vinden lekte med hans hår och han kände tröttheten komma över honom och han reste sig upp.  
"Det vore mer än lovligt korkat att ramla ut ur fönstret för att jag somnade" sa han och tänkte sig att det var något Thor skulle kunna göra. Loki tänkte precis slita bort blicken från fönstret när ett vit ljussken uppenbarade sig från ingenstans. Det liknade inget annat Loki hade sett och han visste inte vad han skulle jämföra det med. Men han visste att det var något magiskt över det och han tänkte inte gå miste om att lära sig något nytt. Snabbt och enkelt tog han på sig skorna och smög ut ur sin kammare och genom palatsets salar. Han var tacksam över att han kunde röra sig utan ett ljud, inte för att någon hade stoppat honom men han hade ingen lust att behöva förklara sig för sin mor och far. Han smög förbi palatsvakterna som vaktade ingången och började sedan springa i takt mot ljusskenet som höll på att blekna bort. Loki var glad över alla de gånger han fått gömma sig för andra, det hade gett honom chans att lära sig staden bättre än många andra. Han svängde åt höger i hopp om att han skulle hinna fram i tid. Loki fann snart ljusskenet framför sig och han höjde handen framför sig för att röra det och av någon anledning kände han en underlig värme från det, samtidigt som han kände en kyla som inte kunde vara något annat än döden, eller vad han misstänkte att döden var som. Sen såg han flyktiga minnen sväva förbi, men inte hans minnen utan en kvinnas minnen. Det var först då Loki upptäckte att han inte var ensam, i ljusskenet låg en kvinna och Loki undrade vad hon gjorde där och vem hon var? Loki visste så klart inte allt om alla i Asgard men han visste allt om magikerna som levde där och han visste att denna kvinna besatt magins gåva ändå kände han inte igen henne. Långsamt slog hon upp ögonen och i samma stund försvann ljusskenet. När ljusskenet försvann kunde Loki få en ordentlig syn på henne, Hon hade blont hår, nästan vitt och klarblåa ögon. Hon hade ljus hy och en bestämd hållning, trotts att hon såg vilsen ut var hon inte rädd utan hon såg strategiskt sig om och tog in omgivningen och Loki förstod att hon var en kvinna som man inte kunde bestämma över hur som helst. Plötsligt såg hon på honom och när deras blickar möttes kände sig Loki inte så ensam längre, samtidigt som han kände sig mer ensam än någonsin.  
"Vem är du?" frågade Loki för att bryta tystnaden, kvinnan log svagt och reste sig långsamt upp utan att vänta på att Loki skulle hjälpa henne upp som så många andra kvinnor brukade göra. Han såg på hennes konstiga kläder, hon var inte som så många andra kvinnor i Asgard klädd vackra klänningar för att imponera på andra, nej hon var klädd i en svart klänning som hon kunde röra sig fritt i och trotts att den var elegant förstod Loki att den var gjord för att slås i.  
"Om du uppger ditt namn först får du sedan veta mitt" sa hon enkelt och Loki var förvånad över att hon inte visste vem han var, de flesta gjorde det. Men det började gå upp för honom att kvinnan måste vara från något av de andra rikena.  
"De flesta känner mig som den prinsen av Asgard" sa Loki lika kryptiskt som vanligt och här brukade de flesta buga men han förväntade sig faktiskt inte att hon skulle göra.  
"Om det är vad dina föräldrar döpte dig till beklagar jag" sa hon bara och log svagt.  
"Mina vänner kallar mig Loki" svarade han och hon nickade.  
"Då skattar jag min lyckliga stjärna att det är ett namn som du faktiskt kan leva med utan att människor tittar snett upp på dig" sa hon roat och la huvudet på sned "Det är trevligt att träffas Loki prins av Asgard."  
"Du lovade mig ditt namn" sa han enkelt och hon nickade.  
"Jag har många namn men mina vänner kallat mig Cara" sa hon leende och Loki tittade förvånat på henne, det var ett annorlunda namn men det klädde henne och han kunde inte tänka sig något annat namn på henne.  
"Cara" sa han bara och nickade, han var fortfarande förvånad över att hon som så många andra inte verkade vara där för att håna honom. "Må jag fråga vad du gör här och vart det vita ljusskenet kom ifrån?"  
"Det må du fråga" sa hon leende och Loki kunde inte låta bli att känna glädje runt henne, hon verkade ta allt så lätt. "Det är väldigt enkla frågor att svara på…" började hon men hon hann aldrig avsluta meningen innan hon föll mot marken. Loki fångade upp henne innan hon slog i backen och han konstaterade att hon hade svimmat. Antagligen var magin för mycket för henne och Loki funderade på om han skulle lämna henne, men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att göra det av någon anledning. Han lyfte upp henne i famnen och förvånades över hur lite hon vägde. Loki märkte att solen började stiga uppåt och han bestämde sig för att skynda sig hem innan staden vaknade och antingen gjorde narr av honom för att han var tvungen att försätta kvinnor i koma för att de skall följa honom eller för att de misstror honom för att ha skadat henne. Loki var förvånad över hur snabbt han nådde palatset och han gick enkelt förbi vakterna och nådde snart sin kammare. Han la försiktigt ner henne i sängen och låste dörren och det var först nu det slog honom att han inte visste vad han skulle göra. Han visste inte ens om man kunde lita på henne, men han ville tro på att det fanns gott i henne. Loki tittade ner på Cara som andades lugnt och han la en filt över henne och bestämde sig för att han också behövde sova. Han la sig på andra sidan sängen och hoppades hon inte skulle misstycka. Loki somnade i samma stund de första solstrålarna nådde Asgard.


	2. Kan du lära mig fläta?

Loki vaknade när det knackade på dörren och en bekant röst hördes från en av tjänarna  
"Loki din moder och Alfadern bad mig väcka dig" sa tjänaren och Loki reste sig upp och öppnade dörren på glänt  
"Jag är vaken sedan länge" ljög Loki och mannen såg på honom innan han nickade och gick iväg, precis som varje morgon då de upprepade procesen. Loki la handen för ögonen och skakade på huvudet och vände sig om mot Cara och han såg att hon inte låg i samma position som han lagt ner henne på sängen dagen innan, han antog att det betydde att hon inte var avsvimmad längre utan att hon sov. Loki log hon såg så fridfull ut och av någon anledning kände han sig lugn och han bestämde sig för att försöka ta igen de förlorade timmarna av sömn och la sig åter ner i sängen och somnade snart.

Loki vaknade någon timme senare och fann Cara sittandes i fönstret som han själv suttit i dagen innan. Hon satt med bena dinglande ner mot stupet långt nere och Loki reste sig tyst upp och harklade sig för att inte skrämma henne och orsaka att hon föll ner mot en säker död, eller det var vad han misstänkte hände när människor föll från höga höjder, för vad han visste var hon människa. Cara vände sig om och log mot honom.  
"Jag hörde dig vakna men jag är glad för att du inte försökte skrämma mig" sa hon leende och Loki tänkte just svara när han blev avbruten av ännu en knackning och först misstänkte han att det var tjänaren som återvändit för att se till att han lämnade sin kammare men den förhoppningen grusades snart.  
"Broder kan jag komma in?" rösten tillhörde ingen annan än Thor och han såg direkt på Cara som inte verkade fästa någon större notis i att det knackat. Loki ville inte att Thor skulle komma in när hon var där för han visste att hans bror skulle reta honom för det och sedan försöka charma henne och Loki visste inte varför men han ville inte det. Han gick snabbt fram till Cara och mötte hennes blick.  
"Jag vet att vi precis har mötts och att det är en aning för mycket begärt av mig men jag undrar om du skulle kunna gömma dig så min broder inte ser dig?" frågade han rakt på sak i tankarna att Thor antagligen skulle slå in dörren om han inte svarade snart.  
"Om det behagar dig" sa hon och nickade "vill du att jag gömmer mig i rummet eller badrummet så jag inte hör vad ni samtalar om?"  
"Det gör det samma" sa Loki och Cara nickade åter och vred på händerna och var snart helt osynlig, Loki var om så imponerad även om det inte syntes. Att göra sig totalt osynlig var något som var svårt att bemästra och han hade till sin besvikelse aldrig lyckats.  
"Du må stiga på broder" sa Loki och Thor öppnade dörren och klev in med ett stort leende. "Jag hörde från en av tjänarna att du hade en kvinna på rummet" sa Thor och log glatt och Loki besvarade inte leendet.  
"Då ber jag dig uppsöka tjänaren och få honom att titta till sin syn, som du ser är jag helt ensam" sa Loki enkelt och Thor såg sig runt i rummet för att få det bekräftat.  
"Ja jag antar att du är det, som vanligt" flinade Thor och Loki motstod impulsen att sucka åt sin bror.  
"Vad var ditt egentliga ärende för jag må finna det svårt att du kom hela vägen hit för att uppsöka mig och fråga om jag hade sällskap på rummet" sa Loki och Thor sken upp  
"Jag undrade om du hade lust att göra mig sällskap på en ridtur, ja mig och de tre krigarna och Sif?" frågade Thor med ett stort flin och Loki besvarade med ett om så falskt lätt leende. Först hade han tänkt svara ja men när Thor nämnde sina vänner så försvann hoppet om att få träffa sin bror själv som de gjort när de var små.  
"Jag tackar för erbjudandet Thor men jag hade egna ärenden jag tänkte ta hand om" sa han och log svagt för att inte såra sin bror.  
"Jag förstår, men du är alltid välkommen att följa med oss Loki" sa Thor och kramade sin brors axel innan han lämnade rummet och Loki låste dörren och andades ut, han hade nästan glömt Cara tills hon uppenbarade sig igen och tilltalade honom.  
"Må jag fråga varför du ser så besvärad ut när din bror nämnde sina vänner?" frågade hon vänligt och Loki såg på henne.  
"Jag är inte besvärad, jag hade som jag sa andra planer" sa Loki och log svagt.  
"Jag ber dig inte förklara för mig Loki, men jag ber dig att inte ljuga för mig" sa hon enkelt och tittade åter ut genom fönstret. Loki var uppriktigt förvånad hans lögner brukade lura alla och han visste inte om han skulle vara glad över att någon såg igenom dem eller inte. Han satte sig ner i fönstret bredvid henne och hon såg på honom och log igen.  
"De är inte många som kan se när jag talar osanning eller inte. Vad är det för magi du egentligen besitter?" frågade han undrande och hon skrattade lätt och han var förvånad över det, men han misstyckte inte.  
"Jag har magi det har du sedan länge förstått, men allt jag gjorde var att betrakta dig och när din bror nämnde sina vänner så sjunk du ihop en aning där av mina gissningar att du inte tycker om dem" sa Cara enkelt och Loki blev förvånad över hur lätt hon listat ut dem.  
"Dina aningar är korrekta och för att göra en lång historia väldigt kort så drar vi helt enkelt inte jämt" sa Loki och lät även sina ben dingla över kanten och han förundrades över hur lätt han pratade med henne. "Men jag fick aldrig det svar jag sökte igår om varför du är här eller vad ljusskenet kom ifrån" sa Loki undrande och Cara tittade åter upp på honom.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag svimmade" sa hon och han nickade för att visa att det inte var någon fara. "för att göra en lång historia kort så kom jag från jorden och ljusskenet var mitt sätt att förflytta sig" sa hon enkelt och Loki såg på henne, de var egentligen inga svar men han hade inte direkt svarat henne heller. Sen sänkte sig tystnaden och Loki funderade på vad han egentligen skulle göra. Han erkände för sig själv att han var rädd för att synas i hennes närhet, rädd för vad människor skulle säga inte bara om honom utan henne. Han ville av någon anledning inte dra in henne i något som kunde skada henne, hon var inte gjord för det, hon skulle helt enkelt vara fri och slippa allt sådant. Sen kom han fram till att de inte kunde sitta tysta hela dagen.  
"Om det inte anses opassande undrar jag om du vill stanna här ett tag?" frågade Loki tillslut beredd på att hon som så många andra skulle förbanna honom till andra sidan Asgard men i stället log hon åter.  
"Jag är din gäst så länge du behagar" sa hon och Loki andades ut och hon såg ut över Asgard "Loki försök inte så mycket, var bara dig själv och om du känner dig obekväm i mitt sällskap skall jag enkelt lämna din sida"  
"Hur konstigt det än må låta med tanke på att jag bara har känt dig sedan gårdagen kan jag vara mig själv med dig utan att behöva låtsas" sa Loki och kände sig nästan sorgsen vid tanken att hon skulle lämna hans sida "Så länge du inte har något emot mitt sällskap får du gärna vara vid min sida" sa han sedan leende och Cara nickade och tog fram håret som legat på ryggen och började fläta det och Loki var förvånad över hur hon lyckades han hade själv trasslat till det.  
"Kan du lära mig fläta?" frågade han henne lågt och hon la huvudet på sned och log sedan.  
"Klart jag kan, det är inte så svårt som de syntes vara. Du tar enkelt och delar håret i tre lika stora delar sedan korsar du den högra över den mittersta, sedan den vänstra över den mittersta och låter dem gå om varannan" förklarade hon och såg på Loki "vill du försöka?" sa hon och tog ut flätan igen och Loki nickade och hon satte sig med ryggen åt honom så han skulle nå lättare och Loki rörde försiktigt hennes hår rädd för att skada henne. "Loki jag går inte sönder för att du drar lite i mitt hår" sa hon och skrattade lugnt och Loki nickade trotts att hon inte kunde se det och delade håret lite mer bestämt och koncentrerade sig sedan på att få ordning på flätan, han ville få det snyggt och han var mer nöjd än han trott han skulle vara när han avslutade flätan. Cara tog fram en hårsnodd och tvinade runt håret och vände sig sedan om mot Loki och log.  
"Du gjorde mycket bättre än vad jag gjorde första gången" sa hon uppriktigt och det fick Loki att le och han var förvånad över att hon kunde få honom att le över nästan inget alls.  
"Får jag fråga varför du kom hit Cara?" sa Loki nyfiket och hon nickade svagt och vände blicken utåt mot himlen.  
"Jag flydde" sa hon lågt och Loki undrade om delar av kylan och minnena han upplevt dagen innan kom från det hon flytt från.  
"Jag beklagar" sa han uppriktigt, vanligtvis ansåg han dem som flydde fega men med henne förstod han att det var något mer.  
"Det är inget som du behöver beklaga då du inte har något med det att göra" sa Cara och såg åter på Loki med ett leende och de sekunder av dysterhet var borta.  
"Jag kan som prins av Asgard lova att du är trygg här" sa Loki och han menade det, han ville se till at tingen skada kom till henne.  
"Jag uppskattar det" sa hon och även om Loki kunde urskilja en ton av att hon tänkte det samma och tänkte att han inte visste vad han gav sig in på, men han sa inget om det för det var ju så det var. Loki visste inte vad han gav sig in på. "Så säg mig Loki nu när dagen ännu är ung, finns det något särskilt sätt du skulle vilja spendera dagen på?" frågade hon och Loki funderade  
"Jag kan visa dig Asgard" sa han tillslut och reste sig upp och erbjöd henne armen.


	3. Vad är det som hemsöker dig så?

Loki undrade först om Cara tänkte neka armen men hon tog den sedan och log lite.  
"Jag trodde du inte ville att andra skulle veta att jag är här" sa hon och tittade upp på Loki som först nu märkte att hon var några centimeter kortare än honom, Loki funderade han vill verkligen inte att människor skulle visa sitt ogillande mot henne för att hon var i hans sällskap men han ville ändå visa henne Asgard. "Vad sägs om att jag är osynlig?" sa hon leende  
"Men då kan jag inte heller se dig och det skulle anses konstigt till och med för mig att prata ut i tomma intet" sa han enkelt och Cara nickade.  
"Då maskerar vi oss" sa hon och log lite lurigt och Loki fick en stark känsla av att de inte var första gången hon gjorde det. Han såg på henne när hon gjorde sitt hår svart och trollade fram en svart mantel som hon hängde över axlarna och dolde ansiktet med huvan. Loki nickade och han fann inga problem med den planen eftersom han var skepnadskiftare. Han viftade enkelt med handen och snart ändrades hans utseende och han fick rött hår och en brunare hy, han ändrade sina kläder från de gröna till ett par enkla svarta och han såg på Cara som log enkelt och de lämnade hans kammare och han var glad över hennes sällskap och att han kunde få gå vid hennes sida utan att någon kände igen dem, eller åtminstone honom.  
"Erat palats är magnifikt. Jag har inte sett något liknande på många år" sa Cara lågt och Lokis blick svepte över rummet och han hade egentligen aldrig tänkt på hur palatset såg ut, han var uppvuxen här och för honom fanns allt bara där, men han nickade mot henne.  
"Har du sett många liknande platser?" frågade han nyfiket, hon var som en gåta för honom och varje svar hon gav var lika kryptiskt som hans egna.  
"Jag har sett många platser som denna och många som är olik denna" sa hon leende och Loki kunde inte förmå sig annat än att le, de var något som han hade kunnat svara och därför till skillnad från så många andra blev han inte förvånad över det. De kom ut på gården och Cara såg sig omkring och Loki förstod att hon var en människa som uppskattade naturen.  
"Vilket behagar dig mest, att se staden från marken eller hästryggen?" frågade han och hon sken upp.  
"Jag ser den mer än gärna från hästryggen" sa hon och Loki nickade och de gick mot stallarna och han gick fram till sin gråa hingst och strök den över mulen. "Du är fri att välja vilken du vill av dem" sa Loki och sadlade sin häst och granskade Cara när hon verkade fundera en stund innan hon valde en fux märr och Loki nickade och undrade om hon skulle behöva hjälp att göra stoet i ordning men innan tanken han fara genom hans huvud och bli till handling hade hon redan gjort sin häst i ordning och suttit upp. Loki förstod att hon var en van ryttare och han satte upp i sin egen sadel och de lämnade stallet bakom sig. människorna flyttade sig av respekt för hästarna men de kastade inga hatiska blickar efter honom vilket betydde att hans maskering funkade, men han såg de nyfikna blickarna Cara fick efter sig, men hon verkade dock inte lägga märke till detta eller så låtsades hon bara ovetande. Loki bestämde sig för att visa henne Bifrösten först och de red över regnbågsbron när Cara bestämde sig för att testa sin häst styrka och hon manade på stoet och Loki tog snabbt upp utmaningen att hinna i fatt henne vilket han gjorde några meter innan de stannade och han skrattade lågt  
"Det var länge sedan jag hade någon som tävlade mot mig och vann och du gjorde allt detta utan att tvinga hästen till det" sa Loki han var imponerad och tacksam, hästar var något han aktade högt och Cara nickade.  
"Jag är varsam om dem" sa hon och studerade nu Bifrösten och Heimdall.  
"Det var länge sedan jag hörde dig skratta Loki" sa Heimdall och Loki slutade genast le.  
"Det kan så hända" sa han bara kort och Heimdall vände sig mot Cara.  
"Och det var länge sedan någon tog sig in i Asgard utan att ta sig förbi mig, säg mig hur du gjorde" sa vaktaren och Cara log vänligt.  
"Det är en fråga jag tyvärr inte kan svara på då en vän sände mig hit" sa hon och även om Heimdall inte märkte det förstod Loki att det var en lögn men han kommenterade det inte. Han hade ingen vidare god relation med Heimdall, inte för att han hade något emot vaktaren men de var inte vänner. Loki vände åter hästen mot Asgard och Cara log svagt mot Heimdall  
"Det var ett sant nöje att göra bekantskap Heimdall" sa hon innan de lämnade väktaren bakom sig. Loki studerade henne då hon satt nöjt på hästen och han undrade åter vem hon var? Hon gav inga raka svar och allt runt henne doldes trotts det började han lita på henne, kanske för att de var så lika. Cara tittade sig nyfiket runt sig när de red genom staden och varje gång Loki pekade ut en plats lyssnade hon noga på honom och det var så ovanligt att någon gjorde det att Loki vissa gånger glömde vad han skulle säga. När kvällen närmade sig kände Loki hur hungern började ta ut si rätt.  
"Vad oartigt av mig och inte fråga om du må vara hungrig?" sa han och Cara la åter huvudet på sned.  
"Hunger är en lyx som jag för länge sedan slutat bespara mig" sa hon bara "Men om du känner av den och du önskar så kan jag göra dig sällskap vid bordet" sa hon leende då hon satte av i stallet och började sköta om hästen som nöjt frustade.  
"Det vore mig en ära" sa Loki bara och undrade vad hon kunde tänkas mena, alla blev de då hungriga till och med gudar. Loki klappade hingsten på halsen och stängde sedan boxen och Cara fick fram ett äpple ur händerna som hon gav stoet som nöjt tuggade i sig det. Loki bestämde sig för att återskapa sitt vanliga jag och kände sig mer avslappnad när han var sig själv igen. Cara hade följt hans exempel och hon var åter sig själv igen och det gladde Loki för då kunde han glädjas åt att veta att hon var kvar vid hans sida. De gick under tystnad mot hans kammare, men de var ingen obehaglig tystnad utan snarare en som kunde fått fortgå för evigt om inte Thor och hans vänner kommit. Cara hade utan att Loki hunnit ge henne en blick försvunnit men Loki gissade att det bara var för ögat och han hoppades mer än han visste att hon var kvar i närheten.  
"Broder" sa Thor och kramade om Loki som försökte få luft när hans brors björnkram nästan tog luften ur honom. "Fick du utrett de ärenden som du hade så brått till?"  
"Ja de är nu alla avklarade" sa Loki när han åter stod på marken själv. Han sträckte sig och Thors vänner log elakt ty de ansåg att han var svagare än dem, inte bara fysiskt utan även psykiskt.  
"Det var mig glada nyheter, eftersom du missade en fantastisk ridtur och jakt kan du åtminstone göra oss den äran att äta med oss" skrattade Thor och Loki hade önskat att hur välkomnande Thors ord än var att de var lika välkomnande hos hans vänner.  
"Jag måste tyvärr avböja denna gång med. Jag känner tröttheten hinna i kapp mig och jag behöver lugnet denna kväll" sa Loki och log mot sin bror som såg lite besviken ut "Men jag lovar att besöka dig så fort alla mina ärenden är helt avslutade" sa han och Thor nickade lite gladare.  
"Då säger vi det lillebror" sa Thor och gav honom en klapp i ryggen och han fortsatte gå neråt i korridoren medan Loki stod stilla.  
"Om du visar den väg vi skall gå så förblir jag osynlig tills ingen mer kan störa oss" sa Cara och Loki nickade och gick tyst mot kammaren, han hörde inte hennes steg och han var osäker om Cara faktiskt följde honom eller gått åt ett annat håll. Då Loki mötte en av tjänarna på vägen beställde han upp mat till sin kammare som han snart besteg. Han stängde dörren och när han vände sig om så var Cara åter synlig.  
"Jag började nästan tro att du valt en annan väg" sa Loki neutralt.  
"Det ligger mig inte för att bryta löften" sa hon enkelt och satte sig ner i en stol med benen uppdragna till hakan och Loki betraktade henne men sa inget då han satte sig bakom skrivbordet och tog fram en bit pergament. Han behövde skrivaner sina tankar och just nu var de många och de flesta rörde Cara. Han avbröts dock innan spetsen på fjärdepennan nuddat bläcket och pappret. Cara var åter igen osynlig och Loki viftade med handen så att dörren gled upp. Tjänaren kom in med maten bugade ställde den på bordet och lämnade Loki sedan vad han trodde åt hans ensamhet, men så snart dörren var låst var Cara åter synlig. Loki reste sig upp och gick fram till bordet för att slå sig ner när han märkte att Cara inte rört sig utan hon hade bara blicken fäst på en punkt långt borta. Loki gick försiktigt mot henne utan att veta hur hon skulle reagera om hon trodde hon var ensam. Men tillskillnad från morgonen sa hon inget eller rörde sig. Loki la försiktigt en hand på hennes axel och han var förvånad över att hon fortfarande inte reagerade och han undrade om det var ett spel som hon lekte, men det verkade inte så. Han la försiktigt handen på hennes haka och vände hennes ansikte emot honom och han var förvånad när han såg tårarna rinna ner för henens kinder.  
"Skall du slå mig?" frågade hon lågt utan att verka veta att det var Loki framför henne.  
"Det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra" sa han lågt och drog upp henne på fötter och la försiktigt armarna runt henne så som hans mor gjort runt honom när han varit liten och ledsen. Cara var förvisso inget barn men Loki antog att även vuxna ibland behövde tröst. Cara verken sa något eller besvarade omfamningen, men hon drog sig inte undan heller och Loki var så förvånad över hennes tomhet och han undrade vart hon var någonstans i sina tankar. Han bestämde sig för att hon antagligen behövde sova och att det skulle hjälpa henne. Han ledde bort henne till sängen och la henne ner. Han tog upp filten och la den varsamt över henne och han tänkte just gå för att äta när hon tog tag i hans arm och såg upp på honom.  
"Snälla stanna" sa hon och de två orden var allt Loki behövde höra för att han skulle sätta sig ner bredvid henne i sängen. Han sa inget utan satte sig bara ner och tog fram en bok medans han betraktade henne och kände sig lättad när hon hade somnat. Han la tyst ner boken på sängbordet och såg ut genom fönstret.  
"Vad är det som hemsöker dig så?" frågade han rakt ut i luften utan att förvänta sig ett svar. Han kastade en sista blick på Cara innan han släkte ljusen och somnade själv, tidigare än han trott och samtidigt som han var lättad över att han verkat hittat en enda person i Asgard som bara såg honom som Loki inget annat var han också bekymrad, den enda personen verkade vara mer plågad och vilsen än han själv. Loki bara önskade att han visste vad som var fel för då kunde han göra något åt det. Han bestämde sig för att försöka ta reda på det i morgon, men nu väntade sömnen och drömmarna.


	4. Hundra fjärilar

Loki vaknade inte till sin förvåning at tjänaren som knackade utan av Cara som reste sig upp. Han vände sig om och mötte hennes blick och hon såg fotfarande skärrad ut och Loki gillade inte det, hon var inte gjord för rädsla utan för att vara glad hela tiden.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för igår" sa hon lågt och Loki sa inget, han visste inte om han hade rätt att lägga sig i det eller inte. "Eftersom jag har tillfogat sådant besvär är det nog bäst om jag ger mig av" sa hon och gick mott dörren men Loki var snart uppe på fötter och han ställde sig framför henne.  
"Du är inte till besvär, tro mig för då hade du vaknat utanför palatsets murar" sa Loki och kostade på sig ett leende och blev förvånad när Cara inte besvarade det. "Vad är det som skrämmer dig så?" frågade han och hennes blick blev genast kylig innan hon vände bort den "Det var inte min mening att snoka" sa Loki och Cara bara vände sig bort från honom och slog armarna om sig själv.  
"Det tror jag inte det var Loki" sa hon lågt och han visste inte vad han skulle göra, han ville enkelt hjälpa henne men han hade ingen lust att dra ur henne sanningen.  
"Cara om du vill ge dig av är det inte min plats att hindra dig" sa Loki sedan och hon vände sig om mot honom.  
"Det var min tro om att du inte ansåg mig värdig att vara här, ni är trotts allt gudar" sa hon lågt och Loki kunde inte låta bli att skratta.  
"Må hända att vi är gudar men de finns dock flera i detta palats som inte är värdiga att vara här, ändå är dem det" sa Loki och Cara log svagt och han tänkte att det var en förbättring "Cara du behöver inte oroa dig, jag ämnar inte kasta ut dig" sa han och han visste att det var sant, men han visste inte varför. Allt han visste var att han ville vara i hennes sällskap och få henne att le. Det var kanske de här som kallades vänskap? Han räknade inte sin vänskap med Thor som vanlig vänskap de var trotts allt bröder. Cara la sin hand över hjärtat och knäböjde framför honom.  
"Jag är evigt tacksam för det" sa hon utan att möta hennes blick och det var nu Loki började bli orolig, hon var så annorlunda och han undrade om det som skrämde henne var det som fick henne att agera så.  
"Cara du behöver inte buga" sa han och satte sig på huk framför henne och tog hennes händer och hjälpte henne upp. "Jag vet inte vad som skrämmer dig men det kommer inte åt dig här" sa Loki och Cara svarade inte. Loki drog in henne i en ny omfamning och strök henne över ryggen "Det ordnar sig" sa han och hon nickade svagt och Loki avbröts när han tänkte säga något mer, av en knackning på dörren. Han log mot Cara som nickade och var snart åter borta.  
"Loki har jag tillåtelse att komma in?" sa hans mor Frigga och Loki var förvånad, det var sällan hon besökte honom.  
"Det får du mor" sa Loki enkelt och satte sig ner bakom skrivbordet och hans mor steg in.  
"Stör jag dig?" frågade hon vänligt och Loki skakade på huvudet till svars "Jag eller vi har saknat dig under måltiderna, vad är det som tar upp din tid?"  
"En del ärenden och andra saker som inte bör ta upp din tid" sa Loki enkelt och hans mor log och satte sig ner i en stol.  
"De andra sakerna som du pratar om Loki må det vara en kvinna? Och om detta är så, må jag hoppas att du inte kallar henne andra" sa hans mor leende och han blev först förvånad men det var egentligen ingen chock hans mor var ju trotts allt kärlekens gudinna.  
"Jag kallar henne inte andra" sa Loki enkelt och fann ingen mening i att ljuga för sin mor, hon var ändå den som förstod honom jämt och älskade honom djupt.  
"Det gläder mig att höra Loki" sa hans mor och log varmt "När kan vi tänkas träffa henne?"  
"När hon är redo" svarade Loki enkelt och undrade om hon någonsin skulle bli det i skicket hon var nu.  
"Då väntar vi tills hon är reda. Under tiden låter jag dig återgå till ditt" sa hon och reste sig upp, hon placerade en lätt puss på hans panna och strök honom över kinden "Adjö kära Loki" sa hon och Loki nickade bara och stängde dörren bakom henne. Han låste den och såg sig runt efter Cara och han fann henne sitta i fönstret och det oroade honom när hon mådde så där kanske hon ämnar ta sitt liv.  
"Cara" sa Loki nästan bedjande och hon förstod utan att han sa något mer, hon hoppade ner från fönstret och satte sig på golvet och Loki gjorde henne sällskap.  
"Din mor verkar trevlig" sa hon lågt och Loki mötte hennes blick.  
"Det är hon och hon kommer vara lika välkomnande mot dig om du vill träffa dem" sa Loki enkelt och undrade vad Cara egentligen tyckte om honom när han fått henne att både bo och stanna kvar i hans rum och sedan nu lovat hans föräldrar att de skulle få träffa henne.  
"Det vore trevligt" sa Cara och Loki fick en känsla av att hon inte var så vidare förtjust i föräldrar eller hade någon större tillit till dem.  
"Du gillar inte föräldrar något vidare?" frågade han för att få det bekräftat.  
"Andras må gå bra men jag är inte så vidare förtjust i dem i min närhet" sa hon och Loki nickade bara. Han visste inget om deras historia och att försöka kommentera det vore rent av korkat. Men han kunde förstå hur det var att sakna sina föräldrar när de inte fanns där eller hade tid med en och han kunde inte låta bli att lägga en arm runt henen i hopp om att det skulle ge någon form av tröst. Cara lutade sig mot honom men sa inget och Loki misstänkte att han var den som skulle få föra samtalet i dag, det störde honom inte han var en van samtalare. Sen funderade han på om han kunde göra något för att muntra upp Cara och bestämde sig för att försöka och han vred på handen och hundra fjärilar kom fram och han granskade Cara som log, det var en början antog han.  
"De är underbara" sa hon leende och innan Loki ens hunnit säga något hade hon rest sig upp och gått rakt in svärmen av dem. Han var inte bara förvånad utan även överraskad över den totala vändningen hon gjorde. Han betraktade henne när hon började dansa runt bland dem och han kände åter det där lugnet. Och Loki förbannade nästan världen när det knackade igen och han slet upp dörren  
"Ja" sa han irriterat och Thor såg förvånat på honom.  
"Det var inte mening att väcka din irritation broder" sa han och gick in men stannade när han såg fjärilarna och Cara som faktiskt var synlig och Loki antog att hon inte ens var medvetande om deras närhet. "Hur gjorde du henne?" frågade Thor i tron om att hon var gjord av magi och Loki gav honom en irriterande blick.  
"Jag har inte gjort henne" sa Loki och Thor sken upp.  
"Nej men där ser man broder. Ja låt oss se vem som Loki har släppt in i sin kammare" skrattade Thor och gick igenom fjärilarna och tog sedan tag i Cara och Loki var inte den enda som blev förvånad när en kniv snabbt lades över strupen på Thor, även god of thunder såg förvånad ut.  
"Cara det är okej" sa Loki och log över att hon faktiskt lyckats överlumpa hans broder men han förstod nu hur farlig hon kunde vara. Han gick fram till henne och sänkte hennes hand "Detta är min broder Thor" Caras blick var inte varm som den brukade men hon såg på Loki och lugnade sig snart.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt" sa hon sedan och log stort mot Thor även om hennes ögon var vaksamma mot honom.  
"Det är jag som borde be om ursäkt, det var inte min avsikt att skrämma dig" sa Thor och log charmigt och Loki kunde inte rå för att känna irritation mot sin bror. "Så det här är kvinnan som hållit min bror så upptagen de senaste dagarna. Jag ber om ursäkt i fall hans sällskap har tråkat ut dig. jag kan dock erbjuda dig ett äventyr med mig och mina vänner" sa Thor och Lokis blick mörknade och han vände bort blicken och beredde sig på att Cara som så många andra skulle ta Thors hand och promenera ut här ifrån.  
"Det är ett mycket angenämt erbjudande, men jag måste tacka nej. Jag är Lokis gäst och jag kommer så förbli tills han ber mig lämna hans sida" sa Cara leende och Loki försökte först förstå vad som hände, hade hans bror inte lyckats charma en kvinna precis. Thor verkade försöka få bukt på samma problem men log sedan.  
"Om han tråkar ut dig för mycket är mitt erbjudande fortfarande öppet" sa Thor och log mot sin broder som om det inte var något fel i det. "adjö" sa han och gav Cara en handkyss och Loki en klapp i ryggen innan han avlägsnade sig. Loki låste dörren igen och betraktade Cara.  
"Du tackade nej?" sa han och hans röst var mer överraskad än han velat ge sken av.  
"Jag har sagt det innan att jag är din gäst så länge du behagar" sa hon och log mot honom "Loki vad vore jag för gäst och hur otacksam vore jag inte om jag bara erbjöd din brors erbjudande när jag är din gäst" sa hon och Loki nickade faktiskt lättat.  
"Det gläder mig att höra att du stannar" sa han enkelt.  
"Dessutom måste jag få fråga om hans charm verkligen brukar funka och om svaret är jag så beklagar jag att kvinnor här är så blinda" sa hon och Loki kunde inte låta bli att skratta.  
"Ja tro det eller ej är det där Asgards blivande kung och ja det brukar funka" sa Loki och Cara bara suckade.  
"Då fruktar jag för ert rikes framtid" sa hon leende och Loki kunde inte annat än att hålla med, Hur mycket Loki än älskade sin bror hade han svårt att se varför han skulle bli kung, han av dem som var oansvarig, trögtänkt och än så lättledd.  
"Det är du inte ensam om" sa Loki enkelt och såg ut när en blixt slog ner. "Verkar som broder är på dåligt humör" sa Loki skadeglatt och tände brasan då han befarade att det skulle bli kyligare. Även om han själv klarade kyla extremt bra var han inte säker på Cara men hon verkade inte märka kylan, inte än så länge i alla fall. Men hon drogs åter till fönstret och regnet.  
"Jag har alltid gillat stormar och regn" sa hon leende och Loki studerade henne, först antog han att hon menade Thor men sen förstod han att hon faktiskt menade stormen inte den som orsakade den.  
"Du kommer bli sjuk om du står där" sa Loki och gick fram till henne och stängde fönstret "Se nu är du blöt" sa han och kunde inte annat än att skratta när hennes blonda hår var dyblött och hon såg ut som att något hällt vatten över henne. Loki kunde inte låta bli att ta bort en våt hårslinga ur hennes ansikte och sedan snurra på handen så hennes hår torkade.  
"Tack" sa hon lågt och han nickade. Han kände sig ibland som han fick henne att känna sig som hon inte klarade av något själv, vilket han visste att hon gjorde särskilt nu efter att hon handskats med Thor. Men Loki ville helt enkelt att hon bara skulle le och inte behöva vara så där dyster. Han hällde upp två glas vin och gav det ena till henne och satte sig sedan ner på isbjörnsfällen framför brasan och hon gjorde honom sällskap.  
"Jag hoppas våran vänskap kommer vara länga Loki prins of Asgard" sa hon leende och tittade sedan in i elden och Loki själv kunde inte annat än att le och önska det samma.


	5. Vems sida skall jag stå på om inte din

Loki visste inte när han somnat, han hade inte ens varit medveten om det. Han hade lagt sig ner på matten och studerat Cara som nynnat en sång som inte var bekant för honom och där någon gång måste han somnat, eftersom han vaknade nu. Elden hade nästan brunnit ut och han fick la ett vedträ i elden när han såg att Cara huttrade till i sömnen. Han var förvånad att hon lagt sig bredvid honom men han log ändå. Hon verkade lita på honom och han litade på henne, trots att hon hotat hans bror. Men Loki kunde inte rå för det, han ville bara vara i hennes närhet, en närhet där han kunde vara sig själv utan några lögner och utan några spel. Loki stelnade till när hon rörde på sig, rädd för att han hade väkt henne, men hon vred bara på sig och han fann snart en av hennes armar över hans bröst och Loki log, hon påminde om ett barn som sov med en nalle. Även om Loki var långt ifrån en vänlig och välkomnande nallebjörn. Loki la försiktigt en arm runt henne och blev förvånad när hon slog upp ögonen.  
"Är morgonen ännu här?" frågade hon och Loki såg förvånat på henne "Det vore opassande om jag sade god morgon och det ännu var natt" förklarade hon och Loki log svagt och försökte se bort mot fönstret men han såg det inte.  
"Här ifrån ser jag verken om det är dag eller natt" förklarade Loki och Cara satte sig upp för att se fönstret.  
"Det verkar som natten ännu inte gått till ro" sa hon och la sig ner bredvid honom igen och Loki tog en av hennes hårslingor och snurrade runt fingrarna. "Loki varför tog du med mig hit i stället för att lämna mig på gatan?" även om hon sa det vänligt märkte Loki att hon ville ha ett svar.  
"I ärlighetens namn vet jag inte. Men jag kunde inte förmå mig att bara lämna dig där. Kanske var det för att du inte såg på mig och vände bort din blick som alla andra brukar göra"  
"Människor säger att jag ser dem för vad de är och inte för vad andra ser dem som" sa hon lågt och Loki undrade om det hände ofta. För varje svar hon gav fick han fler frågor. Han fick aldrig någon bukt på henne och han visste inte hur han skulle få det heller.  
"Cara vem är du egentligen?" frågade Loki lågt och han märkte redan förändringen i henne. Hon spände sig och hon verkade bli kallare och Loki undrade om det ens var möjligt?  
"Loki måste du veta?" frågade hon lågt och han satte sig upp och drog med henne upp så han kunde möta hennes blick.  
"Anser du inte att jag förtjänar att veta?" frågade han lugnt och hon vek ner blicken.  
"Det handlar inte om att förtjäna det handlar om att jag måste minnas" sa hon lågt och Loki visste inte om han skulle pressa henne att säga något eller inte.  
"Cara du behöver inte berätta allt, men när du svarar mig är det inget svar. Och efter det du gjorde mot Thor igår tvivlar jag på att du är en vanlig människa" sa han och hoppades hon inte skulle misstycka. Hon reste sig upp och gick fram till fönstret och lutade huvudet mot väggen. Loki vände sig om så han kunde se henne utan att tränga sig på.  
"Jag trodde ni gudar visste allt om oss i Midgard" sa Cara och Loki motstod att skratta, det var inte tillfälle för det.  
"Vissa av oss gör det, men långt ifrån alla" svarade han bara och väntade tålmodigt på att hon skulle fortsätta.  
"Då lär inget av det jag säger hjälpa dig" sa hon och skakade på huvudet "Men du förtjänar som sagt att veta" Cara såg inte på honom utan hennes blick var fäst långt borta. "Jag växte upp på ett barnhem, ett hem som min morfar lämnat mig på efter att min mor blivit dödad på min fars bekostnad. Vad som hände med min far vet jag inte men jag anar att min morfar satte stopp för hans levnad. Livet på barnhemet var allt annat än lätt, den mesta av min tid spenderade jag i källaren ensam och inlåst. Dagen då jag lämnade barnhemmet skulle jag egentligen dött, men jag överlevde då alla andra dog. Mannen som mördat dem bestämde sig för att ta med mig hem. Mannen hette Voldemort och han blev min familj. Några år senare började jag en skola för magiker och jag gick tog examen för några år sedan. Det är länge sedan jag lärde mig resa mellan världar, något jag uppskattar. Det blev ett sätt för mig att fly hemifrån, från kriget där och problemen. Och den förra världen jag var i är en värld mycket olik denna, det var också en värld full av krig men jag kände mig hemma där och jag var trygg tills de fångade mig. jag blev åter inlåst och jag har trängt undan de flesta minnen där ifrån. Det tog mig längre än jag önskat att bryta mig ur cellen och sedan samla styrka och fly. Och när jag gjorde det hamnade jag här, resten vet du" sa hon lågt och vände sig om mot Loki. Han kunde se tårarna i hennes ansikte och han reste sig upp och drog in henne i en omfamning.  
"Jag är så ledsen att jag fick dig att minnas" sa han och strök henne över ryggen.  
"Du bad mig berätta" sa hon lågt och Loki kände ett stygn av skuld.  
"Jag menade inte att tvinga dig" sa han och hon svarade inte utan bara lutade huvudet mot hans bröst. Loki kunde inte hindra sitt hjärta från att hoppa över ett hjärtslag för att sedan slå normalt. "Jag är verkligen så ledsen Cara"  
"Det är inget du kan påverka. Det ligger i det förflutna och så länge de inte finner ett sätt att resa efter mig är jag trygg" sa hon och Loki undrade vad som skulle hända om de faktiskt kom efter henne.  
"Jag lovar att du är säker här" sa han och log mot henne.  
"Ja jag är säker här med dig" sa hon lågt och slöt ögonen och Loki kunde inte annat än att le och han blev förvånad när han hörde applåder och han såg upp och till sin förfäran stod de tre krigarna och Sif där.  
"Väl spelat Loki" sa Sif och Cara tittade upp och deras blickar möttes. Tårarna var borta från hennes ansikte och Loki såg ett mörker i hennes ögon.  
"Ja Thor hade rätt hon är inget dåligt byte" sa Fandral och log elakt och Loki stod som vanligt tyst, han hade för länge sedan slutat att svara på deras glåpord, han kunde naturligtvis vinna argumenten mot dem men antingen tog de till våld som utväg då eller så blev det värre nästa gång.  
"Jag tror inte vi har träffats" sa Volstagg leende.  
"Jag tror gudarna ordnade så vi inte skulle mötas" sa Cara bara vasst och Volstagg blev förvånad vilket Loki uppriktigt gillade. "Men tyvärr kan även gudar fela och här är ni"  
"Det är slående hur lika hon och Loki är. Hon kanske ändå är skapad på magisk väg" sa Fandral och Cara riktade sin blick mot honom.  
"Loki behövde inte skapa mig för att jag skall stå vid hans sida, men du själv kanske vill ha en kvinna skapad av magi, då en kvinna saknas vid din sida" sa Cara lugnt och Fandrals blick mörknade och han höjde vapnet och gick mot Cara men Loki ställde sig i mellan och en stråle som fick Fandral att flyga bakåt lämnade hans hand.  
"Var det något ärende ni hade hit?" frågade Loki kallt och Sif fnyste.  
"Din bror önskar träffa dig" sa hon kyligt.  
"Hälsa bror att jag inte har tid och att om han önskar min närvaro får han uppsöka mig själv och inte skicka hundarna" sa Loki kallt och kylan mellan dem var påtaglig och Hougan kastade en kniv mot Loki men Cara fångade upp dem mellan fingrarna och hon log vänligt mot dem och de fyra vännerna bestämde sig för att stunden att gå var inne. Loki låste dörren efter dem och log mot Cara.  
"Jag är uppriktigt glad över att du är på min sida" sa han och Cara log.  
"Vems sida skall jag stå på om inte din" sa hon leende "Och jag må säga att din brors sida inte verkar vara den klipskaste eller roligaste" sa hon enkelt och Loki var åter förvånad över hur lätt hennes humör växlade men han anade att hon kunde förtränga minnena och han tänkte inte påminna henne.  
"Vad sägs om att äta en måltid?" frågade han och hon nickade instämmande och tog armen han erbjöd och de styrde stegen bort från kammaren.


	6. Ingen kung är den andra lik

Det gladde Loki att Cara åt för första gången sedan hon anlänt hit, han var ingen expert på människor men han visste att dem precis som gudar var tvungna att äta. Loki hade förlorat aptiten efter konfrontationen med de andra och satt i stället och smuttade på en kopp te. Han njöt av tystnaden och kände sig lättad att Cara log. Han hade fortfarande tusen frågor till henne, så som vart hon lärt sig hantera vapen, hur stark hennes magi var och hur hon kan resa mellan världar, men han tänkte inte fråga henne fören hon var redo. Cara tittade upp och la huvudet på sned och log svagt.  
"Vad bekymrar dig Loki?" sa hon enkelt och åter var han förvånad över hur lätt hon förstod honom.  
"Konfrontationen med dem andra, jag ber om ursäkt för att du fick uppleva det" sa han ursäktande men Cara bara fortsatte le.  
"Loki jag har upplevet konfrontationer som varit långt värre än denna. Och om det är någon som skall be om ursäkt är det dem inte du" sa Cara enkelt.  
"Väl talat" sa en röst bakom henne och Loki såg upp på sin mor och Cara höjde kniven.  
"Cara det är ingen fara, detta är min mor Frigga" sa Loki och Cara mötte hans blick och lugnade sig.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt ers höghet" sa Cara och sänkte huvudet.  
"Inget att be om ursäkt för mitt barn" sa Frigga vänligt och gick fram till dem och slog sig ner. Loki var förvånad över att finna sin mor i köket men även hon kunde bli hungrig som andra under natten. "Jag antar att du är kvinnan Loki pratade om" sa hon och betraktade Cara som först mötte Lokis blick och sedans Friggas  
"Jag antar jag är det" sa Cara leende.  
"Det är trevligt att träffa dig. Mitt namn är Frigga" sa hon leende och Cara nickade.  
"Namnet jag bär är Cara" sa Cara enkelt och Frigga log.  
"Jag hörde det, och jag hörde er konfrontation med de andra och jag må säga att ni skötte det bra och Loki verkar ha mött någon som även hon har talets gåva" sa Frigga och Loki motstod att himla med ögonen, hur mycket han än älskade sin mor kunde hon bli lite mycket ibland.  
"Mor" sa Loki bara enkelt och Frigga log.  
"Förlåt kära du, men det är så underbart att se dig le igen, det var för länge sedan" sa Frigga och Loki höjde ett ögonbryn men sa inget. "Så hur möttes ni?" frågade hon och Cara slutade genast le.  
"Det är en historia som inte bör höras av allas öron" sa Loki snabbt och studerade Cara som åter var dyster och han hade lust att skälla på sin moder men det skulle inte tjäna något till, hon hade inte gjort det med mening.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag trängde mig på" sa Frigga vänligt och Cara tittade upp och även om hon log kunde Loki se att det var ett oäkta leende.  
"Det är inget att be om ursäkt för" sa hon enkelt och Loki ställde sig upp.  
"Om mor ursäktar oss så var vi precis på väg" sa Loki och Frigga log varmt.  
"Ja men självklart" sa hon och kramade sin sons hand och gav Cara ett leende. Cara ställde sig upp bredvid honom och de lämnade köket. Loki hade egentligen ingen aning om vart de skulle ta vägen men han ville inte se Cara ledsen igen, inte för att hans mor ställt fel frågor. De var snart tillbaka i kammaren och Loki vände sig mot Cara.  
"Är allt som det skall?" frågade han och Cara log.  
"Det är bara bra så oroa dig inte" sa hon leende och Loki andades ut omedveten om att han hållit andan och Cara skrattade lite. "Du behöver inte känna oro över mig"  
"Kan så hände, men jag önskar du kunde vara glad jämt" sa Loki uppriktigt och Cara la huvudet på sned.  
"Då skall jag vara det för din skull" sa hon och Loki såg förundrat på henne.  
"Min mening var inte att du skulle tvinga dig själv att vara glad för min skull" sa han och Cara log igen.  
"Loki om det gläder dig när jag är glad så är jag helt enkelt glad" sa hon och Loki var nu förvirrad, man kunde inte bara bestämma sig för en känsla eller kunde man? Människor kanske kunde, men det kändes ändå ologiskt. Han skakade på huvudet och Cara skrattade. "Det var inte min avsikt att göra dig förvirrad"  
"Är du säker på detta?" frågade Loki lite roat.  
"Helt säker" sa Cara och satte sig ner på sängen med benen i kors. "Så vad gör egentligen gudar?" frågade hon och Loki log lite.  
"Det är olika för oss alla. Thors dagar brukar bestå av träning och av äventyr, dagar fulla med lek precis som när vi var små. Något som jag själv aldrig fann särskilts roande" sa Loki uppriktigt och mindes de äventyr han upplevt, det hade slutat med att de fått slås sig ut och hur många gånger än Loki räddat livet på dem med magi, så verkade de andra aldrig acceptera honom.  
"Vad brukar du själv göra Loki?" frågade Cara nyfiket när han slog sig ner bredvid henne, ja vad brukade han göra.  
"Mina dagar är sällan de samma, men de brukar innehålla läsning, övning på magi och gömma mig" sa han enkelt och Cara såg nästan olyckligt på honom och lutade sig mot honom.  
"Jag beklagar att du får gömma dig" sa hon och Loki märkte att hon verkligen menade det.  
"Beklaga de inte, det är inget du kan göra något åt" sa Loki enkelt och det var sant, Cara kunde inte hindra de flesta i Asgard från att ogilla honom, ja rent utav hata honom. Cara sa inget utan stirrade bara rakt fram och Loki lutade sig bakåt och la sig ner på rygg i sängen och drog med sig Cara ner så hon låg vid hans sida.  
"Loki?" frågade hon lite undrande när han stirrade på henne och han skakade på huvudet, han visste inte vad som flugit i honom.  
"Förlåt sa du något?" frågade han och Cara skrattade.  
"Inget viktigt" sa hon enkelt och slöt ögonen och först trodde Loki att hon somnat men sen tog hon till orda igen. "Hur ofta känner du av den? Ensamheten" sa hon och Loki var åter förvånad över hur hon visste utan att han sagt något. Först visste han inte vad han skulle svara men suckade sedan.  
"Oftare än jag önskat och mer sällan än jag velat" svarade han och det var sant, de var ofta han var ensam mot sin vilja men de var också ofta han önskade han kunde få vara ensam. Cara öppnade ögonen och log svagt.  
"Så länge jag är din gäst är du inte ensam" sa hon leende och Loki nickade.  
"Jag vet" sa han lågt och slöt sina egna ögon, Cara la åter en arm över hans bröst och han höll om henne, rädd för att hon en dag skulle vara borta när han vaknade. Loki bara njöt av lugnt och att de inte behövde prata när det åter knackade på dörren och han slog irriterat upp ögonen, han hade god lust att lägga en förbannelse över dörren, en förbannelse som skulle orsaka den som knackade. Men han vred på handen och dörren låstes upp och Thor kom inrusande och hoppade ner i sängen och Cara slog förvånat upp ögonen.  
"Loki" sa Thor med alldeles för gäll röst och Loki misstänkte att något gladde hans bror enormt. "Far har precis tillkännagett att min kröning kommer ske om två dagar" sa Thor och hoppade upp och ner i sängen och Loki satte sig upp och granskade Thor, så det var så här Asgards blivande kung uppträder. "Är det inte underbart?" sa Thor glatt.  
"Inget kunde glädja mig mer, kära broder" sa Loki han hade blandade känslor, han älskade sin bror och han var glad för hans skull men han önskade att han kunde fått chansen att visa deras far vad han kunde. Det var alltid Thor som fick den chansen. Thor såg på dem båda och log.  
"Jag måste meddela dem andra och Cara du är också ytterst välkommen" sa Thor och reste sig upp.  
"Det gläder mig att höra och jag tackar ödmjukast för det" sa hon och Thor nickade innan han försvann och Loki la sig trött ner på sängen.  
"Ja jag antar att det hela börjar nu" sa han och undrade hur det skulle gå med Asgard.  
"Loki du borde glädjas åt din bror" sa Cara och Loki mötte hennes blick.  
"Ja men jag oroar mig för Asgard och Thor är inte redo än, du såg lika väl som jag hur han betedde sig precis. Är det ett bettende för en kung?" frågade Loki och Cara log svagt.  
"Ingen kung är den andra lik och hur dem skall vara är ingen som vet" sa hon enkelt och Loki himlade med ögonen och log sedan.  
"Det finns ett sätt som kan rädda Asgard från honom tills han har mognat, tills han är redo" sa Loki och reste sig upp och satte sig vid skrivbordet. Cara låg kvar i sängen och hon sa inget och Loki undrade om hon ansåg att han gjorde fel som skulle försöka? Nej vad hon än ansåg var han tvungen att göra det här, inte bara för Asgards skull, inte bara för att Thor inte var redo utan även för att han ville visa sin far att han var redo att bli kung. Han slöt ögonen och sökte kontakt med Laufey.


	7. Vi leker kurragömma

Loki satt nöjt vid skrivbordet, han hade fått kontakt med Laufey och visat dem en väg in Asgard, en väg som skulle innebära att Thors kröning inte gick som planerat. Loki tittade upp och fann att Cara granskade honom, först trodde han att det var en skyldig och ogillande blick hon gav honom men sen förstod han att det bara var en tom blick.  
"Du anser att mitt handlande är fel?" frågade han undrande och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är inte min plats att ifråga sätta det. Och för att döma någons handlande behöver man veta allt" sa hon enkelt och Loki log lite och var åter glad över att hon stod på hans sida. "Men säg mig Loki vad var det du gjorde?"  
"Du får veta i sinom tid, i detta ögonblick är det min hemlighet" sa han enkelt och hon nickade och frågade inget mer. Loki var ytterst tacksam för det, han uppskattade inte när människor ifråga satte hans handlande. "Men en dag som denna låter jag dig välja vad vi skall göra" sa Loki och mötte Caras blick, väl medveten om att han var den som brukade bestämma hur deras dagar skall se ut. Cara la huvudet på sned och funderade men sken sedan upp.  
"Jag önskar leka kurragömma" sa hon glatt och Loki stirrade ack om så förvånat på henne, det var en lek han inte haft i tankarna sedan de var små, men han nickade sedan. Att inte behöva göra något allvarligt utan bara låta dagen innehålla nöjen var en välkomnande omväxling. "Bra du letar och jag gömmer mig" skrattade Cara och reste sig upp.  
"Jag befarar att du kommer gå vilse" sa Loki och Cara log.  
"Det är därför det är din uppgift att hitta mig" förklarade hon och Loki ansåg att detta var mer logiskt än han var den som gömde sig ty då skulle hon aldrig finna honom.  
"Så länge du är synlig lovar jag att finna dig" sa han ärligt och Cara log.  
"Och jag lovar att inte göra mig osynlig" sa hon och gick mot dörren "Räkna nu till talet femtio och leta sedan efter mig" sa hon och sen var hon borta och Loki satte sig ner och började räkna. Något som han fann ytterst tråkigt men han lovade sig själv att inte fuska som han alltid gjort med sin bror, men Thor hade aldrig kommit på honom. Hans bror litade på honom, ibland för mycket. Loki skakade på huvudet och avslutade med siffran femtio innan han lämnade rummet. Palatset var stort och även om man inte kände till det väl fanns det platser och skrymslen över allt där man kunde försvinna. Loki bestämde sig att börja gå åt vänster ty de alltid annars gått åt höger och han anade att Cara inte tänkte göra det allt för lätt och gömma sig på de platser de varit på sen innan. Loki hoppades att ingen av de andra skulle finna honom där han gick letandes genom korridorena, men trotts att han önskade detta ville han inte sluta fören han funnit Cara. Han svängde åter vänster och fann framför sig en stor korridor som han visste ledde till Thors rum och han tvekade en stund, skulle han gå ner denna korridor eller vända och ta nästa, men det fanns en chans att Cara gömts sig i denna. Loki började gå korridoren ner och han sökte med blicken över allt men fann henne inte och nu stod han framför Thors kammare och han tänkte just vända när dörren öppnades och Thor kom ut.  
"Lillebroder" sa han glatt och Loki log svagt "Vad för dig hit? Har du äntligen kommit för att fara på äventyr med oss? Och varför är du ensam?" frågade Thor och Loki visste att det var det första hans bror skulle säga, ibland var det som om Thor aldrig behövde tala för att Loki skulle veta vad han skulle säga.  
"Äventyret får vänta kära broder och anledningen till att jag är ensam är mycket simpel" började Loki men Thor avbröt honom.  
"Lämnade hon dig?" sa Thor och Loki såg både sorg och ilska i Thors blick och Loki var förvånad, brydde hans bror sig verkligen om i fall han var ensam? Detta var något nytt för Loki särskilt eftersom Thor så många gånger tagit hans sällskap ifrån honom.  
"Nej kära broder hon har inte gett sig av, men om du hade låtit mig yttra alla ord så hade du fått svaret på även denna gåta" sa Loki och gav Thor en blick som visade att han skulle vara tyst. "Det enkla svaret är att vi leker kurragömma"  
"Du leka?" sa Thor och skrattade sedan.  
"Ja skratta på du" sa Loki trött och Thor log mot honom.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt Loki, men jag var inte riktigt beredd på att höra dig göra något sådant. Men jag må säga att hon drar fram det bästa i dig och jag är glad att ni fann varandra" sa Thor uppriktigt.  
"Detta hindrade dig inte när det gällde som så många gånger innan att tå någon ifrån mig" sa Loki barskt och Thor log.  
"Det gör jag för att slippa se dig mer sårad. Och hon klarade testet och hon är den första" sa Thor glatt och Loki var åter förvånat.  
"Testar du dem?" sa han och Thor log.  
"Klart, Loki du är min bror och jag vill inte se dig sårad" sa Thor och klappade sin bror i ryggen och Loki log svagt, det var en ny sida av Thor som han inte sett, men han uppskattade den. "Men var du inte på väg att leta efter henne?"  
"Det är du som hindrar mig" sa Loki åt sin bror som log.  
"Då skall jag inte uppehålla dig mer" sa Thor och svängde av in på en sidokorridor som ledde mot Sif kammare och Loki vände innan Thor kom tillbaka med henne. Även för honom som kände palatset väl var hon svår att hitta och Loki var nästan säker på att han sökt genom alla salar och trotts detta hade han inte funnit henne, han hoppades hon inte gett sig av till staden, för de hade inte sagt några regler. Sen log han, Loki hade bara sökt efter henne inomhus inte i trädgården och det var dit han nu styrde stegen. Loki undrade varför han inte haft denna tanke innan? Kanske för att han alltid själv hade gömt sig inomhus ty där var det lättare att försvinna. Han kom fram till trädgården och log då hon inte alls gömde sig utan hon satt i solen framför dammen med fiskar i och han kunde inte motstå att le stort. Hon såg så fridfull ut och vacker, som hon var ett med naturen. Loki bestämde sig för att smyga sig fram till henne ljudlöst men de planerna grusades då hon talade.  
"Så du fann mig Loki" sa hon glatt och han var förvånad.  
"Det verkar som jag gjorde det, men hur visste du att det var jag och ingen annan som gick mot dig?" frågade han nyfiket.  
"För att jag alltid lyssnar i fall det är du som kommer" sa hon leende och vände sig mot honom och Loki kunde bara nicka till svar och stirra på henne. När Loki nu såg på henne förstod han vad de andra menat, om än de inte sagt det på detta sätt, utan mer på ett barbariskt sätt. Cara var vacker.  
"Loki?" sa hon undrande och han återvände till nuet.  
"Ja?" frågade han bara när han gick mot henne och drog upp henne på fötter så de stod mitt emot varandra.  
"Jag bara undrade vad det var som fick din blick att fastna så?" sa hon undrande.  
"Gjorde jag dig obekväm?" frågade han nästan lite oroad.  
"Nej inte egentligen" svarade hon och Loki log mot henne och kunde inte rå för att dra in henne i en omfamning och Cara stod först stilla innan hon lutade sitt huvud mot honom och la armarna runt honom.  
"Loki?" sa hon åter undrande och han förstod att han måste göra henne förvirrad.  
"Kan vi inte bara stå så här en stund?" frågade han lågt.  
"Om det gläder dig så kan vis tå så här i en evighet" sa hon till svar och Loki backade ett steg och såg på henne.  
"Cara du skall inte behöva göra något för att glädja mig, jag vill att du skall göra saker för att du vill av egen vilja, inte för att det är min vilja" förklarade han och hon nickade och kramade åter om honom.  
"Jag sa aldrig att det inte var min vilja" sa hon och Loki kunde höra hur road hon var. "Loki om den dagen då du eller någon annan försöker göra något mot min vilja lär sluta i sorg och blodspill" sa hon bara och Loki fick åter känslan av att hon var farlig, mycket farligare än man kunde tro. Men han drogs till elden och utan att han visste hur det gick till hade den slukat honom.  
"Då må jag hoppas den dagen aldrig gryr" svarade Loki och drog henne närmare sig, han var bara glad över att ha henne i närheten.  
"Loki jag behöver andas" skrattade hon och han släppte henne och rodnade lätt.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt" sa han och Cara log igen.  
"Inga ursäkter behövs" sa hon och strök honom över kinden och han tog hennes hand och tvekade en stund och när det hände visste han inte vad det var som fick honom att göra det, men han lutade sig fram och tryckte sina läppar mot hennes. Först var han rädd att hon skulle förbanna honom och han skulle förstört allt men till hans lättnad slappnade hon av och besvarade kyssen. Loki kunde inte minnas att han känt en sådan värme och kyla på samma gång och han försökte placera vad kyssen fick honom att tänka på och när han försökte blev han bara mer förvirrad. Hela världen snurrade och Loki var inte säker hur länge de stod där men när hon drog sig bakåt kände han sig mer ensam än någonsin innan. Loki såg oroligt på honom och han kände hur han rodnade och Cara log mot honom.  
"Det var inte min avsikt" sa han och hon tog hans hand.  
"Loki avsiktligt eller inte så är jag glad att du gjorde det" sa hon leende och Loki kunde inte annat än att le "Men om du ångrar det så skall vi kanske inte upprepa det"  
"Kära Cara jag ångrar det inte, det var inte det jag försökte säga. Jag försökte be om ursäkt i fall det gjorde dig obekväm och om du ansåg mig vara för påstridig" sa Loki och tittade in i hennes blåa ögon.  
"Loki för att en kyss skall äga rum måste man vara två" sa hon bara leende och Loki nickade och de började långsamt vandra tillbaka mot hans kammare.  
"Men jag må säga att det var den bästa omgång kurragömma jag lekt" sa Loki och Cara bara log lurigt och Loki undrade om hon planerat det, men även om hon gjort det hade han inget emot det, han gladdes åt det.  
"Jag är glad att du fann mig" sa Cara bara och kramade hans hand och Loki öppnade dörren till kammaren och gick in.  
"Det är jag med" sa han och gav henne en lätt puss i pannan men hon fann sig inte i det utan lutade sig fram och kysste honom och den här gången tvekade Loki inte.


	8. Låt det roliga ha sin början

Loki granskade Cara när hon snurrade runt i den nya klänningen hon skapat. Loki var åter förvånad över allt hon kunde och hon förstod att hon rest mer än hon gav sken av och att hon fått lära sig mer än hon avslöjade. Loki förundrades åter över hur lite han visste om henne, men för att vara ärlig hade han inte avslöjat direkt mycket om honom själv.  
"Så vad anser du?" frågade Cara när hon slutat snurra och Loki studerade henne.  
"Den klär dig" svarade han och han var ärlig, hon passade utmärkt i den vita klänningen som slutade precis vid golvet, som visade underarmarna men hade tyg hängande ner mot golvet, det blonda håret lät hon hänga fritt över ryggen. Det var en klänning som passade en drottning och Loki undrade för första gången om hon var av kungligt blod men han sköt undan frågan och hoppade Cara skulle berätta i sinom tid.  
"Det var en lättnad att höra. Jag är ännu ovan vid vad som anses passande här" sa hon och skrattade och Loki reste sig upp på från stolen han suttit i.  
"Vad du än bär så anses det passande" sa han och strök henne ömt över kinden. "Är du redo att möta min far?" frågade han och Cara blev genast allvarlig och Loki fick åter känslan över att hon starkt föraktade föräldrar, men sedan log hon.  
"Så redo jag kan bli. Redo till fullo lär jag aldrig bli när jag skall träffa gudarnas gud" skrattade hon och Loki hoppades hans far skulle se lika mycket som han själv såg hur underbar Cara var. Men Loki visste aldrig med sin far, han verkade aldrig lägga någon större vikt vid något som rörde Lokis liv och det sårade honom mer än han gav sken av. Han erbjöd Cara armen och hon tog emot den och Loki började leda dem till matsalen där banketen innan Thors kröning skulle hållas. Cara var förvånats värd tyst och Loki undrade om hon var nervös eller om det var något annat som fick henne att inte yttra sig. Dörrarna öppnades av två tjänare som riktade sina blickar mot Cara och Loki ogillade det redan, inte bara för att de såg hungrigt efter henne utan också för att de såg föraktat på henne för att hon befann sig i hans sällskap. Han knäppte tyst med fingrarna och log när de båda blev blinda för stunden och han gav Cara ett varmt leende innan de steg in i rummet, givetvis vändes deras blickar mot dem och Loki visste att han inte kunde göra dem alla blinda. Han kastade en blick mot Cara och såg till sin lättnad att hon inte verkade besvärad utan åter var det som om hon var född för det här, det var som om hon alltid hade varit bland gudarna.  
"Loki" sa Frigga och kom fram mot dem och strök sin son över kinden innan hon vände sig mot Cara och log lika stort mot henne. "Cara" sa hon och Cara böjde på huvudet en hälsning och Frigga såg nöjd ut och Loki undrade om de såg ner på henne för att hon i deras ögon enbart var en människa. Oden satt kvar på sin stol och Loki tog med sig Cara fram till honom.  
"Far" sa han glatt och Oden såg upp på honom och nickade enbart innan han vände sig om mot Cara och Loki kände åter den där kylheten ifrån sin far.  
"Så detta är människan som vistas i mitt rike" sa Oden och Loki befarade att hans far ämnade förvisa Cara till Midgard där hon kom ifrån. "Du är också människan som hållit min yngsta son upptagen de senaste dagarna"  
"Det är ingen annan än jag" svarade Cara vänligt och Loki undrade vad hans far villa ha sagt.  
"Hur du fann en väg till Asgard är mig ännu okänt men det gläder mig att du fann den, ty Loki behöver någon som förstår honom och lär honom slappna av, detta är nu din uppgift och du är fri att stanna så länge du uppfyller denna uppgift" sa Oden och Loki tänkte först svara honom att Cara inte var här för hans nöjes skull, hon var ingen leksak som skulle underhålla honom. Men när Loki tänkte yttra dessa ord fann han ingen talan och han förstod inte vad som hände.  
"Det är med största allvar jag tar på mig detta ansvar och jag lovar att inte göra er besviken" svarade Cara och Loki såg förfärat på henne, hon kunde väl inte bara tänkas göra som hans far önskade? Oden nickade nöjt och vände sig mot sin fru för att visa att de diskuterat färdigt och Loki tog argt med sig Cara till deras sittplatser medan hon log varmt mot honom. De satte sig ner och snart gjorde Thor entré med sina vänner och de skrattade och pratade högljutt och Loki suckade men log snart, det var Thors stora dag och han hade all rätt att vara glad även om Loki hade planer att ändra på dagen en aning.  
"Thor" sa Oden och log varmt mot sin son och åter gick Loki känslan av att Thor var den de älskade och inte han, men samtidigt som den känslan spred sig så kramade Cara hans hand och han log mot henne, han var inte helt ensam. "Låt oss äta och glädjas innan ceremonin" sa Oden och de började äta. Loki kan inte säga att han var direkt hungrig utan snarare glad och förväntansfull över vad som skulle ske. Trotts att de andra skrattade och pratade livligt satt han själv och petade i maten och han kände sig lättad när de kunde lämna salen. Loki tog tag i Caras arm som inte gjorde något motstånd medans han gick med bestämda steg ut ur rummet, Loki såg inte på henne fören dem var innan för låsta dörrar och borta från nyfikna blickar i hans kammare.  
"Vad tänker du med? Nu kommer far tro att du är ingenting värd och att han har rätten att bestämma över dig" sa Loki och han la ingen vikt vid att han hade höjt rösten, något inte hände ofta, men Cara verkade inte ens märka det utan hon stod bara med huvudet högt med ett ansikte utan känslor.  
"Är du färdig eller förväntas jag höra dig skrika åt mig mer?" frågade hon lugnt och Loki rodnade en aning, han hade inte avsiktigt skrikit på henne men han uppskattade inte vad hon gjort. Loki nickade tillslut och Cara fortsatte "Loki jag är van vid att ge löften till fäder som tror att jag tänker uppfylla dem. Jag talar enkelt om för dem vad de vill höra"  
"Så du ljög för honom?" frågade Loki överraskat, hon hade sagt det så ärligt och lättfullt att han inte kunnat avgöra att det var en lögn.  
"Ja, jag är långt ifrån något verktyg man kan använda. Och även om jag mer än gärna gläder dig är det inte för att din far säger åt mig att göra det" sa Cara och log mot honom och Loki förstod nu att hon gjort det för att få stanna hos honom och han kunde inte annat än att omfamna henne.  
"Jag ber ödmjukast om ursäkt för att jag höjde rösten mot dig" sa Loki och Cara skrattade och han förstod inte vad de roliga i det hela var.  
"Loki det där var inte att höja rösten, den dagen du möter någon som höjer rösten kommer du förstå" sa hon leende "Och du gjorde det enbart för att du oroade dig för mig"  
"Ja jag oroade mig för dig" mumlade han ner i henens hår "Jag var orolig att far skulle förvisa dig till Midgard" sa Loki  
"Hade detta skett hade jag om du så velat, återvänt" sa Cara bara enkelt och Loki kunde bara hålla om henne mer och han undrade vad som hände den dagen hon bestämde sig för att fara vidare, Loki sköt dem tankarna åt sidan han ville inte se det hända. Det knackade på dörren och en tjänare kom in.  
"Körningen börjar snart" sa tjänaren och försvann sedan och Loki såg på Cara som la huvudet på sned. Han gick bort till skåpet i hörnet och tog fram hjälmen som han alltid bar vid sådana här tillfällen och Cara såg nyfiket på honom. Loki var så van vid att folk kallade honom kossa eller get när han bar dem men Cara såg intressant på honom.  
"Den klär dig" sa hon och han log.  
"Menar du det?" frågade han och undrade om hon ljög för honom.  
"Jag menar det" sa hon och tog hans hand och lutade sig framåt och placerade en lätt kyss på hans läppar och Loki besvarade den utan att tänka efter. När hon sedan avslutade den log Loki och de lämnade rummet.  
"Låt det roliga ha sin början" sa Loki och log lurigt


	9. Välkommen till Jotunheim

Loki gick med stadiga steg mot ceremonin med Cara vid sin sida och de stannade utanför dörrarna och Cara såg på honom.  
"Vänta på din broder, han behöver dig. Jag finns bland de andra" sa hon och Loki stannade henne.  
"Cara om det är något jag inte tänker göra är det låta dig vandra in genom dem dörrar helt ensam, du ser inte det jag ser när andra ser på dig" sa Loki och la en hand runt hennes midja och Cara strök honom över kinden.  
"Loki jag är mer än kapabel att försvara mig, och den som behöver ditt stöd är inte jag utan Thor" sa hon och placerade en puss på hans kind innan hon gick in genom dörrarna och Loki ville helst gå efter henne när hans bror kom ner för korridoren. Loki mötte hans blick.  
"Broder" sa Loki och Thor ställde sig bredvid honom.  
"Jag förväntade mig inte finna dig ensam" sa Thor och Loki såg på sin broder.  
"Hon ansåg att du behövde mig mer än henne i denna stund" sa han och Thor log.  
"Hon är en vis kvinna" sa han bara och Loki kunde inte annat än att hålla med honom.  
"Är du nervös?" frågade Loki och Thor skrattade  
"Har du någonsin sett mig nervös?" frågade han roat och Loki log  
"Jag vill dra mig till minnes när vi var i Nornham" sa Loki och Thor skrattade åter.  
"Det var inte nervositet du såg utan, kämparglöd" sa Thor och Loki nickade.  
"Jag förstår" sa han och Thor skrattade igen.  
"Hur hade jag annars kunnat dräpa alla våra fiender och ta oss levande där ifrån?" frågade Thor och Loki log.  
"Även om du må ha glömt så vill jag minnas att det var jag som frammanade röken som dolde oss." sa Loki och Thor skrattade.  
"Ja vissa slåss och andra gör bara små trick" sa Thor och Loki kände åter irritationen och hur sårad han blev, Thor och hans vänner ansåg att hans trix enbart var simpla rörelser, men nej han fick öva långt mer än dem för att lyckas. De må se enkla ut när han gjorde dem men det tog sin tid att ta sig dit. Loki såg på tjänaren som kom med Thors hjälm och Loki kunde inte låta chansen att reta Thor glida förbi.  
"Oh fjädrar? Ståtligt" sa han leende och Thor gav honom en blick.  
"Vill du verkligen ha den här diskussionen igen, ko?" sa Thor och Loki svarade inte utan såg på Thor. "Gå före Loki, jag kommer" sa Thor och Loki förstod att han var nervös även om han inte erkände det. Loki la en hand på sin brors axel.  
"Det kommer gå bra, Thor. Tro mig och vi kommer alla finnas där för dig. Jag må hålla mig undan och inte alltid hålla med dig, och jag kan känna avundsjuka gentemot dig men tvivla aldrig på att jag älskar dig" sa Loki och gick in genom dörrarna och han blev förvånad när människor jublade åt honom, trotts att de såg att det inte var Thor. Kanske var det för att Oden och Frigga var där. Loki fick syn på Cara som stod med dem andra och han tog tag i hennes hand och först tänkte hon tveka men hon följde sedan med honom upp och ställde sig på trappan till tronen med hans mor och Thors vänner. Loki vände blicken mot dörrarna när Thor slog upp dem och folket jublade högre nu och Thor tog som vanligt åt sig av det och Loki såg åter det barnsliga barnet i Thor. Han granskade Cara som sökte över rummet med stadig blick och Loki förstod att hon var vaksam gentemot främlingar. Thor kom fram och knäböjde framför tronen som Oden satt i. Loki hörde knappt orden som lämnade sin fars mun utan han hade börjat nedräkningen, the frost Giants borde nu vara här och de borde vara på väg mot deras relik. Loki undrade när hans far skulle upptäcka det och Loki behövde inte vänta länge. Oden såg rakt fram.  
"Frost Giants" sa han i stället för att kröna Thor och Loki log elakt innan han la på en mask av oro. Oden började genast på mot reliken med Thor efter sig och Loki som inte ville missa det tog Caras hand och skyndade efter. Loki såg på de döda vakterna och de döda männen som the Destroyer hade utplånat. Loki var inte beredd på att de skulle dö så plågsamt, han hade aldrig sett var jättarna hade gjort, bara hört sagorna om det. Han slängde en blick på Cara som dock såg helt likgiltig och han fick känslan av att detta inte var hennes första slagfält, även om det var långt ifrån ett slagfält. Loki mötte sin brors blick som såg rasande ut. Och Loki bevittnade ett av de få grälen som han upplevt mellan sin bror och far. Vanligtvis drog de alltid jämt och Loki bestämde sig för att detta var något han inte behövde bevittna, hur gärna han än ville se Thor utskälld kunde han inte med. Han tog med Cara mot matsalen som han visste att Thor skulle besöka.  
"Om jag inte misstar mig var detta din plan" sa Cara enkelt när de var ensamma i korridoren.  
"Det var vad jag planerat" svarade Loki och synade henne "Säg mig gör det dig upprörd?"  
"Jag är fel person att yttra mig om detta. Jag anser att man inte bör söka konflikter på detta sett, men trotts att jag säger detta har jag mer än en gång gjort det" sa hon och Loki nickade.  
"Är detta anledningen till att du kan stå i ett rum med döda män utan att blinka?" frågade han och hon nickade.  
"Jag har sett saker som är än värre" svarade hon enkelt och Loki kunde inte annat än att hålla om henne.  
"Du skulle inte behövt uppleva det" sa han även om han inte var säker på vad det, var för något.  
"Loki, allt som har hänt mig beror på de väl jag gjort. Jag vet vad jag gav mig in på" sa hon enkelt och Loki log svagt mot henne och hörde sen Thor komma. Loki log roat när Thor välte hela bordet och Cara tittade frågande på honom men han tystade henne och gick mot sin bror.  
"Det är ovist att vara i min närhet broder" sa Thor och Loki satte sig ner bredvid honom. "Det här skulle vara min dag i triumf"  
"Den kommer, i sinom tid" sa Loki och såg på sin bror och sedan på de andra när de kom in. Han hade verkligen något emot sin brors vänner, men det skulle hans bror aldrig få reda på. "Men om det är dig någon tröst anser jag att du har rätt om allt, om kuben, Laufey och frågorna. Vem säger att de inte kommer försöka igen, och nästa gång med en arme?" sa Loki och egentligen gjorde han inget annat än att säga vad hans broder ville höra.  
"Precis" svarade Thor.  
"Men det finns inget du kan göra utan att ge emot far" sa Loki och Thor log stort "Nej Thor, jag känner igen den där blicken"  
"Vad?" frågade Fandral och Thor reste sig upp.  
"Vi skall till Jotunheim" sa Thor glatt och Loki la handen över ansiktet och skakade på huvudet, även om han velat hindra Thor var det här inte vad han velat. Han tittade upp när han kände en hand på sin axel och han mötte Caras blåa ögon och hon log mot honom men sa inget, och på något sätt viste Loki att det skulle ordna sig. Han såg på Thor när han övertalade sina vänner, men de var alltid med på Thors äventyr. Hans bror vände sig sedan mot Cara.  
"Jag råder dig att stanna här" sa han till henne och Loki tittade upp på henne hon log kalt.  
"Om du så mycket som försöker, blir du den som stannar här Thor, ty den som står i min väg gör det ovisa" sa hon och Thor skrattade.  
"Jag gillar henne, hon vet hur man talar som en krigare" sa Thor och Loki nickade men han hade blandade känslor, han ville helst att Cara skulle stanna så hon inte kom tillskada, men han var nyfiken på vad hon kunde.  
"Vi reser om tio minuter" sa Thor och de andra lämnade rummet.  
"Jag behöver byta kläder, Loki" sa Cara och han nickade och de följdes åt till hans kammare och han såg när hon framkallade ett flertal kläder på magisk väg. Loki undrade vad hon fick alla kläder ifrån? Han tittade sedan upp och märkte att hon hade fått på sig ett par byxor och en tunika, hon hade ett bälte runt midjan och ett koger med pilar på ryggen och en båge i handen. De andra kläderna försvann när hon knäppte med händerna.  
"Det är ingen jakt du skall på" sa Loki varnande och Caras blick var mörk igen och innan Loki hann säga något hade hon dragit en pil, spänt bågen och skjutit. Hon hade träffat mitt mellan ögonen på hans träningsdocka och Loki log. "Jag yttrade mig för tidigt" sa han enkelt och tog av sig hjälmen och de började gå mot stallarna och Loki såg på vakten.  
"När vi lämnar Asgard är det din uppgifta att tala med Allfadern. Du berättar att Thor har fört oss till Jotunheim" sa Loki allvarligt och vakten nickade. Snart satt dem på hästarna och red över regnbågsbron. De satte av och såg på Heimdall.  
"Jag sköter det här" sa Loki och gick mot honom.  
"Ni är inte klädda rätt" sa Heimdall och Loki stirrade på honom.  
"Ursäkta" sa Loki och han tappade vad han skulle säga.  
"Ni är inte rätt klädda" sa Heimdall och Loki skulle åter säga något när Thor avbröt honom.  
"Det räcker! Får vi passera" sa Thor och gick förbi Loki.  
"Aldrig någonsin har en fiende tagit sig förbi mig, jag vill veta hur de gjorde" sa Heimdall och gick mot porten och Loki blev åter irriterad över att hans bror kört över honom. Det var som om hans bror inte gav någon tillit till honom.  
"Vad hände? Blev din silvertunga till bly?" frågade Fandral och Loki gav honom en irriterad blick men lugnade sig när Cara tog hans hand. Hon hade alltid en lugnande blick på honom utan att han förstod hur.  
"När ni är i Jotunheim är ni själva" sa Heimdall.  
"Kan du inte bara lämna porten öppen?" frågade Thor och log.  
"Bifrosten skulle förstöra hela Jotunheim" sa Heimdall och Loki kände den välbekanta känslan hur kroppen drogs in i ljuset och färdades med ljusets hastighet och snart stod de i det snötäckta landet. Vinden blåste och snön yrde runt dem och de andra drog kapporna tätare runt sig och Loki förstod dem inte, de var kallt men inte så kallt. Han såg på Cara men hon verkade inte heller lägga märke till kylan och han var förvånad över att hon kunde stänga av på det sättet.  
"Välkommen till Jotunheim" sa Thor och de alla förstod nu allvaret, de skulle inte vara här, det var fiendens land.


	10. Det här är min chans

Loki såg sig om, trotts deras bisarra situation var han glad, han hade hindrat Thor från att bli kung och han hade Cara vid sin sida. Nu skulle de bara ta sig levande från Jotunheim. Loki studerade noggrant omgivningen, han förundrades över att allt verkligen var snö och is. Han hade hört sagorna sedan han var liten men han trodde att det skulle finnas delar som åtminstone var skog men allt var verkligen som ett vinterlandskap. Han såg på de andra när de huttrade till och han mötte Caras blick och trotts att hon inte visade det förstod han att hon frös och han tog av sig sin mantel och hängde den runt hennes axlar och hon log tacksamt mot honom. De fann snart sig själv i Laufeys tronsal.  
"Återvänd därifrån du kom Asgarden" sa Laufey och Thor log.  
"Vet du vem jag är?" sa han och skrattade men Laufey verkade inte imponerad alls.  
"Vi vet vem du är Thor, prins of Asgard" sa Laufey och betonade prins och Thors blick blev genast mörkare.  
"Hur kom ni in?" frågade Thor med en bestämd röst.  
"Asgard är fullt av förrädare sa Laufey och såg på dem alla och Thors blick fastnade genast på Cara och Loki gav sin bror en arg blick, han tänkte inte låta Cara ta skullden för vad han gjort, han tänkte självklart inte ta på sig skulden heller. Thor kramade sin hammare och Loki gick emot honom.  
"Thor tänk på vart vi är. Vi skulle ge oss av innan Jotunheim blir vår allas grav" sa Loki och Laufey såg på honom.  
"Ge er av nu medans jag tillåter det" sa Laufey och Thor vände sig om och de började gå "Spring hem little princess" sa Laufey och Loki tvärstannade.  
"Damn" sa Loki och såg på Thor som genast hade kastat iväg sin hammare. Loki visste att konfrontationen nu var oundviklig och han vände sig om bara för att se en av jättarna genomporras av en pil och han vände sig om mot Cara som bara nickade allvarligt och han såg tacksamt på henne innan han kastade iväg en av sina knivar som fällde en jätte. Hans blick var fäst på Cara, hon var bara en människa och han var orolig för att hon skulle skadas. Men han var förvånad över hur väl hon hanterade allt. Hennes pilar lämnade bågen fortare än han hann reagera. Han såg en av jättarna komma springande emot honom och han frammanade genast en kopia av sig själv som jätten sprang rakt igenom och föll ner över kanten på stupet och mot en säker död.  
"Låt dem inte röra er" skrek Fandral och Loki försökte undvika detta men han var för långsam och snart kände han en av jättarnas hand runt sig själv, men reaktionen som han förväntade sig skulle ske kom aldrig i stället såg han hur hans arm färgades blå. Han mötte Jättens blick som gav honom en förvånad blick innan Loki dödade honom.  
"Thor vi måste ge oss av?" skrek Sif i samma stund om Loki hejdade en jätte från att genomborra Volstagg med ett av spjuten.  
"Ge er av" skrek Thor och svingade åter sin hammare. Loki tog tag i Caras arm och han såg tomheten i hennes blick, det var som om hon inte såg vem hon sköt utan hon gjorde det bara. Han log mot henne och snart fick han ett leende tillbaka, men snart försvann bådas leende och de såg oroat på jättarna som närmade dem och hur de snart stod på kanten till ett stup.  
"Heimdall öppna the gate" skrek Thor men inget hände och det var då Loki förstod att Heimdall inte kunde hjälpa dem, de var fast här och han var nästan beredd på att han skulle dö när hans far uppenbarade sig.  
"Far vi gör slut på dem tillsammans" ropade Thor men Odens blick var kall och hatisk nästan den blick Loki ibland kunde få utan anledning.  
"Tyst" sa han och Odens blick fastnade på Laufey. "Avsluta det här kriget innan det har börjat" sa han  
"Din pojk startade det" sa Laufey och Oden nickade.  
"Ja och det är en pojkes handlingar så ta dem inte på så stort allvar" sa Oden men Laufey log.  
"Skadan är redan skedd, kriget kommer att ske" sa han och Oden nickade.  
"Som du vill" sa han och Loki kände hur de fördes tillbaka till Asgard.  
"Ta honom till helarrummet " sa Oden och Thors vänner försvann. Loki såg på Cara som också tänkte dra sig tillbaka men han tog hennes hand och hindrade henne, han visste inte vad som skulle ske men han befarade att han skulle få skulden och han hoppades Cara skulle vara där och stötta honom.  
"Far" började Thor men Oden tystnade honom.  
"Jag ser nu att du inte var redo, du har äventyrat freden som jag bevarat med Laufey så länge" sa Oden och Thor stod helt stilla. "Du behöver lära dig en läxa" sa han och Loki undrade var hans far egentligen tänkte göra. Han förväntade sig att han kanske skulle tvinga Thor att göra sysslor, återvända till skolan för att lära sig regler och lagar men han var inte beredd på det som hände här näst.  
"Jag förbannar dig. Jag tar dina krafter ifrån dig, och förbannar dig till Midgard, där du kommer leva som människa" sa Oden och Loki såg hur han skickade iväg Thor genom Bifrosten och sedan hur han tog Mjölner. "Den som kan lyfta denna hammare skall få kraften Thor hade" sa han och kastade iväg den. Oden såg bara på Loki som stod som paralyserad, hans far nickade emot honom och lämnade honom sedan ensam i Caras sällskap.  
"Loki?" frågade hon försiktigt och han såg på henne.  
"Jag trodde inte han skulle kasta ut honom" försvarade sig Loki med, han älskade sin bror och angås inte att han förtjänade det här.  
"Jag anklagar dig inte" sa hon ömt och han förstod att hon bara velat veta om han var okej. Han log emot henne och tog sedan hennes hand och började gå mot helarrummet.  
"Men nu har jag den chansen jag längtat efter" sa Loki leende och Cara sa inget utan bara gick vid hans sida. Loki visste vad han skulle göra, han skulle bevisa att han kunde bli en lika bra om än inte bättre kung än Thor.


	11. ty om man är två finns inte ensamheten

Dörren till rummet öppnades av två vakter och de klev in. Genast föll blickarna på dem men den andra i rummet sa inget.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag inte frågade innan. Är du oskadd?" frågade Loki och granskade Cara som bara log vänligt.  
"Det krävs mer än jättar för att få mig på fall" sa Cara leende och de andra granskade henne. Loki fick känslan av dem misstänkte Cara för spionen, vilket både lättade och bekymrade honom. Han ansåg att hon inte skulle behöva drabbas för det han gjort, men så länge de inte misstänkte honom var han lättade.  
"Det är otroligt att Thor verkligen är bannlyst" sa Sif med en nedslående ton.  
"Vi skulle inte låtit honom fara" säger Volstagg  
"Vi kunde inte stoppat honom" sa Sif olyckligt.  
"Thor är inte död, vilket vi skulle varit om den där vakten inte talat om Oden vart vi farit" sa Fendral.  
"Hur visste vakten egentligen?" sa Volstagg.  
"Jag berättade" sa Loki och tittade upp från sin hand.  
"Du gjorde vad?" sa Fendral  
" Jag sa till vakten att uppsöka Oden när vi farit. Han skulle flås levande för att han tog så lång tid. Vi skulle aldrig ha kommit fram" sa Loki tydligare, som om de egentligen inte hört honom.  
"Du berättade" sa Volstagg argt.  
"Jag räddade våra liv" sa Loki bestämt "Jag visste vad som skulle hända, jag visste inte att far skulle bannlysa Thor"  
"Loki kan du inte prata med Oden?" bad Sif och han tittade upp och mötte hennes blick. Han undrade hur de hade mage att be honom om hjälp. Efter hatet de har gentemot honom.  
"Och vad skulle hända då? Ni vet att jag älskar Thor mer än någon av er gör. Men ni såg hur han var, han är okontrollbar, dumdristig och omogen, är det vad Asgard behöver hos sin blivande kung?" frågade han dem. Han inväntade inte något svar från dem utan steg ut ur salen, han var tvungen att kontrollera något. Han såg på Cara som kom upp bredvid honom, han var förvånad över att hon alltid fanns vid hans sida utan att han behövde säga något. Att hon stannade vid hans sida efter att hon viste vad han gjort.  
"Vad är det som tynger dig?" frågade hon och tog hans hand. Loki tittade på henne, han undrade hur hon kunde läsa honom så lätt när ingen annan kunde det.  
"Det är något jag måste få bekräftat" sa Loki och gick mot skattkammaren. Han undrade om det kunde stämma? Kunde han vara en av dem? Cara gick lugnt vid hans sida och han uppskattade verkligen att hon inte frågade ut honom. Hans bror ville alltid veta alla svaren med en gång. Vakterna som stod utanför skattkammaren gjorde honnör när de passerade, något som förvånade Loki. De var inte ofta de visade honom den respekt han borde ha. Dörrarna gled ljudslöst upp och de klev in. Cara såg på allt som fanns där inne, men hon verkade inte imponerad, trotts det förkastade hon inte något av dem. Loki undrade vad hon hade sett innan. Var hon van vid mäktigare saker? Eller var hon bara inte nyfiken av sig. Han stannade framför kistan som jättarna försökt stjäla. Loki förstod inte varför de var så ihärdiga att få tag i den dock. Enligt legenden skulle den kunna återställa Jotunheim och ge Laufey hans makt åter. Men för Loki var det inget annat än en magisk låda. Cara granskade honom och han släppte hennes hand och la sina båda händer över kistans handtag. Han hade slutit sina ögon och fick tviniga upp dem. Han var inte säker på om han ville se sanningen. Han tittade ner på sina händer som var blåa och han mötte Caras blick. Hon hade höjt ett ögonbryn men inte sagt något. Han visste inte om det var för att hon kände avsky gentemot honom eller om det var för att hon inte hade något att säga.  
"Stopp" hörde han bakom sig. han visste vems den rösten var, hans far.  
"Är jag förbannad?" frågade han lågt utan att vända sig om.  
"Nej" sa Oden och Loki ställde ner kistan på piedestalen.  
"Vad är jag?" frågade han när han släppt kistan.  
"Du är min son" sa Oden och Loki vände sig om och såg honom i ögonen.  
"Vad mer?" frågade han och började gå mot sin far som inte reagerade. "Kistan var inte det ända du tog från Jotunheim, den dagen var det?" sa Loki kallt. Han kände att Cara granskade honom men hon höll sig i bakgrunden.  
"Nej" sa Oden lugnt och såg på Loki "Efter striden gick jag till templet för att hämta kistan. Där fann jag en bebis. Alldeles för liten för en jättes avkomma, över given för att dö, Laufeys son"  
"Laufeys son?" sa som om han inte ville tro orden.  
"Ja" sa Oden sakta och såg på honom. Loki stirrade på mannen han trott varit sin far hela sitt liv.  
"Varför? Dina händer var fläckade av blodet från jättarna. Varför tog du mig?" sa Loki bestämt, han var tvungen att veta.  
"Du var ett oskyldigt barn" sa Oden, men Loki visste att det inte var sant.  
"Nej! Det fanns ett syfte med det! TELL ME!" skrek Loki, han var tvungen att veta. Varför hade de tagit honom? Varför hade Oden räddat honom när han låtit så många andra dö.  
"Min plan var att ena våra riken genom dig en dag, men det spelar ingen roll längre" sa Oden och tittade på honom. "Thor ändrade detta"  
"Så jag är inget annat än en relik för dig? inlåst här tills du har användning för mig?" sa Loki, han började förstå varför ingen älskade honom. Varför de alla undvek och hatade honom.  
"Varför förvränger du mina ord?" sa Oden.  
"Du kunde berättat för mig, du kunde sagt sanningen?" sa Loki och struntade i vad hans far svarade. Han var för skärrad för att bry sig.  
"du är min son, jag ville inget annat än att skydda dig" sa Oden i ett försök att lugna honom.  
"För att jag är monstret som det berättas om? Allt är så uppenbart nu! Varför ni alltid älskade Thor och valde honom före mig! för hur mycket du än påstod älska mig kunde du inte se en av dem, en frost Giant som kung över Asgard" sa Loki och gick emot sin far. Han tittade på honom och han såg hur han till sin förvåning föll ihop i trappan. Hade han orsakat det? Han rörde honom försiktigt, han hade puls.  
"Vakter! Hjälp" ropade Loki och vakterna kom snart in i rummet. De puttade undan Loki som föll ner för trappan. Han tittade upp på sin far, mannen som han trodde var hans far. Han såg hur vakterna bar bort honom och stängde dörrarna. De for igen med en smäll och han satt ensam kvar på golvet, han kände till sin förvåning tårarna komma rinnande. Han var inte bara ett monster, utan han var också utan familj. Han kände hur någon la armarna runt om honom och han tittade upp och såg in i Caras blåa ögon. Hon sa inget utan bara fanns där inom räckhåll.  
"Anser du mig vara ett monster?" sa Loki lågt, han var tvungen att veta.  
"Loki du är inte mer monster än någon annan. Jag har sett kejsare, kungar, bönder, barn ja alla andra som du kan tänka dig förvandlas till monster. Jag har blivit jagad så länge att jag inte ens mins hur det började. Jag har blivit inlåst och torterad, hatad och såld av människor som är monster! Och du är inget som dem" sa hon lågt "Loki du är du och ingen annan. vad än andra säger till dig så har de fel" Loki kunde inte hindra sig själv från att klamra sig fast vid henne, som om Cara var det enda som fanns kvar i hans värld. Han kunde inte hindra sig själv från att lägga sin tilltro till henne, den kvinna han känt kortast, men den enda som inte förrått eller ljugit för honom.  
"Du hörde precis som jag vad min far sa, du såg mitt sanna jag! Hur kan du ändå säga att jag inte är ett monster?" frågade han lågt.  
"För att du inte ser vad jag ser!" sa hon "Jag ser en man som världen vänt sig emot utan anledning. Jag ser en man full av liv och kärlek. En man som förtjänar en chans ingen vill ge honom" sa hon mjukt. Hon la ner hans huvud i sitt knä och Loki lät sig bara föras med, för ett ögonblick glömde han vem han var, att han var ett monster, någon som alla hatade. Att hans far hade fallit i koma och att hans bror var förvisad. Det var bara han och Cara.  
"Kan du här och nu lova att du inte lämnar min sida?" frågade Loki och mötte Caras blåa ögon.  
"Jag lovar att inte lämna din sida, jag följer dig till helvetet och tillbaks om det är så" sa Cara och tog hans hand. "Ty när jag är här är jag bara din"  
"Du har lovat" sa Loki och han kände sig åter hoppfull, med Cara vid sin sida kunde han klara allt. Med Thor bannlyst och hans far som nu hade hamnat i Oden sleep var kronan hans!  
"Det betyder att jag är kung" sa Loki och Cara tittade på honom och log.  
"Ers majestet" sa hon och böjde på huvudet och Loki log.  
"Om jag är kung är du min drottning" sa han leende och höjde hennes huvud.  
"Jag har burit kronor mer än en gång och det är inget som klär mig" sa hon allvarligt och Loki fick åter känslan av att det var en främling framför honom. Varje gång han verkade förstå henne gled hon ur händerna på honom.  
"Du behöver inte frukta, för med dig vid min sida kommer Asgard aldrig skådat en vackrare eller ädlare drottning" sa han leende och Cara log svagt. "Om jag säger att det är min första befallning att du blir drottning lyder du den då?" frågade han henne. Loki var inte beredd på att hennes blick skulle mörkna så och att hon genast skulle bli kall och välkomnande.  
"som du behagar" sa hon kyligt och Loki mötte hennes blick. Allt det blåa i den var försvunnen, nu var hennes ögon helt svarta.  
"Om jag i stället ber dig, föraktar du det lika mycket då?" frågade han och hon såg ner på honom och det varma kom tillbaka.  
"Om det behagar dig så skall jag sitta vid din sida" sa hon leende och Loki log mot henne.  
"Det som behagar mig är att du är lycklig, om det är som drottning eller inte spelar ingen roll" sa han och kysste henne. Han hade inte kunnat hjälpa det, han var tvungen att testa och se hur långt han kunde gå innan han förargade henne. Han visste att han lekte med elden, men han kunde inte låta bli. Elden hade för länge sedan fångat och slukat honom. Han hade inte kunnat hålla sig borta från henne om han ens försökte och nu när hon hade lovat att vara med honom för alltid kunde han känna sig lättad. Han skulle aldrig mer behöva vara ensam, ty om man är två finns inte ensamheten!


	12. Bara min

Långsamt hade sanningen sjunkit in, han var kung det som han hade önskat så länge. Men trotts att det varit hans dröm var han inte så lycklig som han hade trott han skulle vara. Hans far var i koma och det hindrade honom från att se hur långt hans son har kommit, vad hans son hade åstadkommit. Hans bror var bannlyst till Jorden men det bekymrade honom inte, han älskade Thor det gjorde han men ändå kunde han inte låta bli att känna lättnad över att han inte var här. Thor överglänste honom alltid, han försökte alltid förlöjliga honom och han skulle gjort allt för att hindra sin lillebror. Han var dock inte säker på om det var besvikelse eller lättnad han kände över att de inte var bröder på riktigt. Att de inte var släkt kunde förklara så mycket, det förklarade varför han inte var som de andra och varför människor alltid känt ett hat gentemot honom. Men han kände sig även sorgsen, det betydde att han inte hade någon familj. Loki vände sig om när en hand lades på hans axel och han mötte de bekanta blåa ögonen och ett varmt leende. Cara stod bredvid honom i en grön klänning och med en tekopp i handen. Han log över scenen hon kunde på något sätt sett både kunglig ut men ändå som om hon var en vandrare på genomfart. När Loki påmindes om att hon inte var härifrån och en dag skulle ge sig av igen blev sorgen större än lyckan över att bära kronan. Cara satte sig på armstödet till tronen och tog hans hand.  
"Loki låt inte sorgen ta över dig. Om du låter sorgen vinna kommer du tina bort" sa hon uppmuntrande och gav honom en puss på pannan innan hon reste sig upp för att gå ut i trädgården. Loki följde henne med blicken och märkte att hon stannade samtidigt som han uppfattadeljudet av steg utanför. Dörrarna flög upp när de tre krigarna och Sif öppnade dem.  
"Där är hon!" ropade Fendral och pekade på Cara som stod lugnt och såg på dem.  
"All father, hon är den som släppte in jättarna i slottet" sa Sif innan hon hunnit se att det inte var Oden som satt på tronen utan Loki.  
"Vi måste fängsla henne" Fendrals röst var full med hat, mer hat än Loki någonsin uppfattat tidigare. Han hade tagit en kniv och kastat mot Cara, Loki kände hur det högg till i hjärtat av oro men Cara hade uppfattat vad som hänt, stigit åt sidan. Kniven som var menad för hennes hjärta begravdes nu i hennes arm.  
"Hur understår ni er att försöka mörda er drottning?" sa Loki med en låg men hotfull röst.  
"Loki?" sa Sif och de andra fann inga ord.  
"Oden har fallit i Oden sleep och mor befarar att han aldrig mer kommer vakna. Så då har kronan fallit på mig, jag är nu er kung" sa han och tittade på de fyra framför honom. Volgstagg försökte stamma fram ett svar.  
"Ers majestet, vi…ber…om…ursäkt för missödet" började han och svalde kraftigt "Vi…visste inte…att hon…var…drottning…" sa han så tydligt, Loki hörde hur han mumlade något otydligt och misstänkte att det var något föga smickrande om Cara men han lät det vara. Han var inte utan efter att söka bråk, han ville undvika det.  
"Vi har kommit för att be dig låta Thor komma tillbaka" sa Sif och Loki log kallt.  
"Min första order kan inte vara att bryta min fars sista order. Thor måste förbli förvisad för att freden med jättarna skall förbli" sa Loki och Sif tänkte protestera "Det är mitt sista ord, skall ni följa dem eller skall jag utgå från att ni inte är lojal mot er kung?" sa han och de fyra bugade och lämnade sedan motvilligt salen. Loki vände sig om mot Cara som hade slagit sig ner på golvet. Hon drog ur kniven med sammanbitna tänder och Loki tittade på blodet som rann ner för hennes arm. Cara verkade dock inte lägga märke till det. Det var som om hon inte ville få det att sluta blöda.  
"Cara?" sa Loki och satte sig på huk framför henne, deras blickar möttes och åter var blicken tom. Loki granskade såret, det var ingen mening att han försökte laga det med magi, det skulle bara göra det värre. "Det behöver sys" sa han och hon nickade.  
"Jag vet" sa hon lågt och frammanade en nål och tråd ur tomma intet. Loki hade aldrig sytt igen ett sår. Det fanns läkare i slottet som gjorde det, men han förstod att Cara ville att han skulle göra det.  
"Det här kommer göra ont" sa han varnande och tryckte in nålen under skinnet. Han granskade Cara men hon rörde inte en min och han fortsatte sy ihop såret så gott han kunde. Han granskade sitt jobb, det var inte vackert men effektivt. "Cara?" sa han mjukt och hon såg på honom.  
"Tack Loki" sa hon uppriktigt och log mot honom. Han hjälpte henne upp på fötter och lagade hennes klädnad och tog bort blodet, det var det minsta han kunde göra.  
"Jag tar ledigt resten av dagen så vi kan umgås. Idag är jag bara din" sa Loki leende och Cara log svagt.  
"Bara min" sa hon lågt när de började gå.


	13. Vad som helst för min drottning

Hon låg vid hans sida, hon sov djupt och han var tacksam för det. De senaste nätterna hade hon sovit oroligt, han hade bestämt sig för att försänka henne i en djupsömn med hjälp av magi. Han hade inte klarat av att se henne så plågad. Han hade sett förändringen hos henne enda sedan hon sett ner i livetsdamm. Han skulle aldrig fört henne dit. Men han hade fått se dem som jagade henne för första gången. Han kramade omedvetet om henne där hon låg vid hans sida, som för att beskydda henne. Hennes förföljare var inte medvetna om varandra men hon var medvetna om dem alla. Han förstod inte varför de kunde vilja henne illa, men deras planer avslöjade att de ville henne riktigt illa. Han ryste till när han tänkte på vilken tortyr de ville utsätta henne för. Det som plågade honom mest var att en av männen som ville henne riktigt illa var hennes far. Hans egen far hade aldrig gillat honom, men han ville aldrig skada honom. Loki tänkte på besöket hos jättarna, och Thor. De var båda hans familj, den en genom blod den andra inte. Han ville inte medge det men han saknade Thor, trotts att den blonda mannen kunde göra honom galen var han ändå hans bror. Loki suckade Thors vänner gjorde allt för att trotsa honom, Heimdall verkade inte bättre. Han befarade att vaktaren skulle förråda honom. Den enda som stod vid hans sida var Cara. Han tittade ner på flickan som sov i hans famn. Hon såg så hjälplös ut när hon sov. Han önskade att han kunde ta bort alla hennes bekymmer. Loki tänkte på kvinnan hans bror träffat, Jane. Han var inte säker på i fall han skulle vara glad för sin bror eller inte. Kvinnan verkade, ja han visste inte men hon passade inte med hans bror. Han hade egentligen inget emot henne, men hon kändes bara fel för Thor. Han undrade hur många gånger Thor tänkt det när han träffat en kvinna. Han var förvånad över att Thor accepterat Cara.  
"Far" mumlade Cara och Loki tittade på henne när hon började röra sig i sömnen och försöka ta sig loss. Han släppte henne, han ville inte att hon skulle känna att hon var tvungen att vara kvar hos honom. Hon slog upp ögonen och backade bort från honom, hur mycket det än smärtade honom att se henne vandra bort från honom ville han inte tvinga henne till något.  
"Låt mig vara" skrek hon och ramlade ur sängen. Hon verkade inte märka det utan fortsatte bara kravla bakåt mot väggen. Loki vände sig om och såg mannen han visste var Caras far stå där. Han var inte säker på hur mannen kommit dit. Den bleka mannen utan näsa såg hotfullt på honom. Trotts att Loki var både äldre och mäktigare än mannen var det något som fick honom att känna sig liten och obetydlig. Han tittade bort mot Cara, han såg paniken i hennes ögon, han kunde inte överge henne. Han hoppade enkelt ut ur sängen, mannen tittade på honom där han stod utan kläder framför honom men det bekymrade inte Loki, han skulle beskydda Cara. Ett kallt skratt hördes från mannen.  
"Så du är hennes nya beskyddare?" sa mannen som hette Voldemort. Loki svarade inte, han undrade hur mannen kommit in? Hade Heimdall skickat honom? Det hade inte förvånat Loki, ingen av dem verkade gilla Cara, de gjorde vad som helst för att bli av med henne.  
"Hon förblindar er alla. Ni ser inte djävulen i henne, ni ser endast hennes skönhet." sa henne far kallt "Tro inte att du är något grabben, jag har dödat dem allihop. Hon skall gifta sig med en annan"  
Loki ställde sig lugnt och såg på mannen, han visste inte vem Loki var, desto bättre.  
"Att döda någon som inte kan dö är något inte ens jag kan göra" sa Loki kallt och Voldemort skrattade.  
"Du tror att du är odödlig?" sa han.  
"Jag tror inte, jag vet" sa Loki och Voldemort slutade skratta.  
"Jag ger dit ett poäng för att du är modig, men flytta på dig nu, hon är min dotter och jag skall ha tillbaka henne" sa Voldemort. Loki såg strålen komma flygande mot honom, Cara drog ner honom på fötter precis innan den gröna strålen träffade väggen ovanför dem. Hon visste något han inte visste, men Loki log lugnande mot henne och strök henne över kinden innan han reste sig upp. Han frammanade magin händerna och skickade iväg kraftfältet mot Voldemort. Han log när mannen tycktes förvånad. Loki kastade en av knivarna som borrade in sig i mannens mage. Loki ville få honom att plågas för det han hade gjort Cara. Han vred på högerhanden och tusen nålar träffade mannen.  
"Vad är det här för magi?" skrek Voldemort "Vem är du?" Loki gick leende mot honom.  
"Att känna sin motståndare är första steget mot seger" sa han och skrattade. "Ditt misstag var att tro att jag endast var en i mängden av dem som velat skydda henne. Nej jag är mer än så, jag är Loki god of mischief" sa han och Voldemort spärrade upp ögonen. "Jag tänker se till att du aldrig mer kan skada henne, hon är sin egen ingen spelpjäs" sa han vasst.  
"Hon är min dotter" fräste Voldemort.  
"Kan så hända men hon är min drottning och jag skyddar det som är mig kärt" sa han och slöt ögonen och la händerna på mannens panna. Marken under honom öppnades och han föll ner till helvetet där han hörde hemma. Loki öppnade ögonen och vände sig mot Cara som tittade skrämt på honom. Han suckade, han hade inte velat skrämma henne. Han tog en filt och gick fram till henne, han virade den runt henne. Och tog henne i sin famn när hon började skaka.  
"Det är över" sa han lågt och hon lutade pannan mot hans bröst, han kände de varma tårarna mot sin kalla hud.  
"Tack" viskade hon lågt och han vände hennes ansikte mot sig och log svagt.  
"Vad som helst för min drottning" sa han och kysste henne. "Du behöver sova" sa han och hon nickade.  
"Sover du bredvid mig?" frågade hon lågt och ha skrattade mjukt.  
"Jag överger dig inte. Jag finns alltid vid din sida" sa han och de la sig ner i sängen. Han la en arm runt henne. Loki hörde hennes regelbundna långsamma andetag och förstod att hon somnat. Han kände sig helt slut. Han hade inte varit beredd på att mannen skulle dyka upp. Men han var lättad över att han kunnat beskydda henne, ett bekymmer mindre att oroa sig för. I morgon skulle han ta reda på hur Voldemort kommit in i Asgard men nu skulle han hålla om Cara och skydda henne mot mardrömmarna.


	14. Jag älskar dig

"Cara?" sa han mjukt och hon vände sig emot honom. "Han är död" Loki strök henne över kinden. De satt ute på balkongen i solen.  
"Jag vet att han är död" sa hon lågt och Loki studerade henne.  
"Vad är det som då tynger dig?" frågade han och tog hennes hand.  
"Att han är död. När han levde kunde jag hoppas på att vi en dag skulle bli den familj vi en gång var" sa hon lågt och Loki nickade, han förstod. Trotts att hans far tycktes hata honom ville Loki inget annat än att dem skulle komma överrens. "Men man kan inte få allt" sa hon och log sedan. Loki var inte säker på vad han skulle svara henne så han bestämde sig för att byta ämne.  
"Vet du hur han kom in?" frågade han. Loki hade frågat Heimdall på morgonen men han visste inte, han hade inte släppt in honom, det var vad han sagt i alla fall. Loki var inte säker på om han skulle tro honom eller inte.  
"Nej. Men han hade de bästa trollkarlarna i min värld hos sig och jag är inte förvånad om någon av dem lärde honom" sa hon och ryckte på axlarna och gick fram till balkongräckte.  
"Cara du får säga till mig om jag frågar något jag inte bör" började han och gick fram till henne. "Vem var det han ville att du skulle gifta dig med?"  
"Du förtjänar att veta, du hjälpte mig" sa Cara och tittade rakt fram. "Mannen heter Draco, vi gick i skolan ihop. Min far anser att det vore bra att förbinda våra familjer. Jag och Draco hade ett flyktigt förhållande när vi var sjutton men det var inget som funkade men min far ansåg att vi skulle gifta oss ändå. Draco hade inget emot det man jag sa ifrån och tillslut tvingades jag fly. Min gudfar hjälpte mig och jag befarar att han är död nu" sa hon sorgset och Loki kramade om henne bakifrån.  
"Jag är ledsen att du tvingats fly" sa Loki och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är priset man får betala för att man har egen vilja" sa Cara och vände sig om emot Loki. "Men jag är glad att du är vid min sida"  
"Jag är alltid här" sa han och han visste att det skulle vara sant, han skulle aldrig överge henne.  
"Har du pratat med din bror?" frågade Cara och han såg på henne.  
"I morse när du fortfarande sov" sa Loki och Cara log.  
"Hur gick det?" frågade hon och la huvudet på sned.  
"Han trodde på det jag sa" svarade Loki och Cara nickade men frågade inte vad han sa. Han var förvånad, hon tvingade honom aldrig att säga något det var snarare han som tvingade henne att säga saker.  
"Jag är ledsen över att jag får dig att uppleva alla hemska minnen igen" sa Loki men Cara skakade på huvudet och lutade sig emot honom.  
"Det är inget du behöver be om ursäkt för, du får mig att känna mig trygg" sa hon och Loki kände sig lättad. Att hjälpa henne lite gjorde honom varm om hjärtat.  
"Jag kan stå så här för alltid" sa Loki och kramade om henne hårdare. Han tittade upp när bifrosten rörde på sig. "Den förrädaren" sa han lågt.  
"Gå" sa Cara och Loki tittade på henne. "Gör det du behöver göra"  
"Följ med mig?" frågade han och hon log.  
"Som min kung vill" sa hon och de lämnade balkongen. Loki gick emot skattkammaren. Han borde förstått att Heimdall skulle förråda honom, att han skulle hjälpa dem andra. Cara gick lugnt bredvid honom och han undrade vad hon tänkte. Om hon ansåg att han skulle försvara sin tron eller om hon bara gjorde det av lojalitet. Loki stannade framför förstöraren och fick den att vakna.  
"Se till att min bror aldrig kommer tillbaka, förstör allt" sa Loki och Cara tittade frågande på honom. "Jag är trött på att vara nummer två" sa han och hon tog hans hand men sa inget, ibland behövdes inga ord. Loki tog upp jättarnaskista och dolde den i händerna.  
"Dags att de lär sig vem som är kung" sa han och hon nickade. Han var förvånad över hur kall hon verkade vara, hur tom. "Skrämmer jag dig?"  
"Nej du skrämmer mig inte" sa hon och han förstod att det var något annat.  
"Vad är det då som skrämmer dig?" frågade han när de gick ner mot bifrosten.  
"Nej jag är rädd för vad jag kommer göra om din plan inte funkar" sa Cara och Loki höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Du kommer inte behöva göra något" sa han tröstande och hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Loki i krig går alltid något fel, det lärde jag mig för många år sedan. Jag hoppas inget går fel men om det gör det så finns jag här för att hjälpa dig" sa Cara och Loki förstod att hon verkligen menade det, hon tänkte inte så bredvid och titta i fall något gick fel hon tänkte hjälpa honom.  
"Jag älskar dig" sa han och hon stelnade till ett ögonblick sedan slappande hon av och kramade om honom. Loki kände sig lättad när hon besvarade hans kärlek, när han fick känna sig älskad.  
"Jag älskar dig med Loki" sa hon och kysste honom. Loki besvarade kyssen innan de fortsatte gå igenom staden. Människorna skyndade sig undan när de kom. Loki var inte säker på om det var för att han var kung, eller om de var rädda för honom. De passerade över bron och Heimdall såg på dem när de kom fram.  
"Du har förrått mig" sa Loki och Heimdall stod stilla.  
"Hur lyckades du få in jättarna i Asgard?" frågade Heimdall och Loki log.  
"Tror du att det enda sättet att få in människor i Asgard är igenom Bifrost? Det finns kryphål överallt, man måste bara känna till dem. Men nu när jag är kung behöver jag inte dina tjänster. För ditt förräderi är du inte längre en medlem av Asgard, du är förvisad" sa Loki och Heimdall höjde sitt svärd.  
"Då behöver jag inte längre tjäna dig" sa han och svingade svärdet emot Loki. Loki trollade fram kistan och frammanade is med den. Han såg hur Heimdall frös till is och log.  
"Du fick vad du förtjänade" sa han och trollade bort kistan. Han tittade ner på sina händer som fortfarande var blåa. Cara tog hans hand och han nickade. Förstöraren var tvungen att skickas till jorden och det var tvunget att ske nu. Loki öppnade vägen till jorden och skickade iväg förstöraren.  
"Låt det roliga ha sin början" sa han och de började gå tillbaka emot tronrummet.  
"Som du vill" sa Cara och han såg hur hon knäppte med fingrarna, genast blev hennes kläder svarta och han såg att hon fick ett svärd vid höften och ett koger på ryggen. Han såg på bågen i hennes hand och log.  
"Du har gjort det här förut" konstaterade han när han satte sig på tronen.  
"Mer än en gång" svarade hon bara. Loki nickade emot henne innan han vände blicken emot jorden. "Låt dem alla dö" sa han bara.


	15. Jag kom, jag såg, jag segrade

Loki andades häftigt, förstöraren var förstörd och Thor var på väg hit, men det spelade ingen roll han hade öppnat vägen in för the Frostgiant. Han tittade på Cara hon satt på armstödet till tronen med bågen i knät.  
"De är på väg" sa Loki och Cara log.  
"Och vi kommer vänta på dem" sa hon och Loki log emot henne.  
"De kommer ångra det" sa han och reste sig upp. "Låta oss vänta på jättarna först och sedan ta hand om Thor" sa Loki lågt.  
"Låt mig uppehålla Thor medan du räddar din far" sa Cara och Loki såg på honom. "Jag vet, det är därför jag aldrig frågar"  
Loki nickade, han hade förstått att hon kunde förstå saker han tänkte och planerade utan att han sa något.  
"Jag…Tack" sa Loki och lämnade henne.  
Cara satt kvar på tronen, hon korsade benen. Hon tänkte inte låta Loki förlora allt. Hon hade för längesedan förlorat allt själv, men han hade gett henne en anledning att leva. Han hade gett henne lycka, han hade skyddat henne och han hade älskat henne utan att tveka. Nu tänkte inte hon stå bredvid och låta Loki förlora det han kämpat för. Vem som styrde Asgard spelade henne ingen roll, hon hade inget emot Thor men hon ville se Loki lycklig, att han aldrig mer skulle tvingas känna hat. Hon tittade upp när dörrarna öppnades. Thor kom in och stannade när han såg henne.  
"Så du står vid hans sida" sa Thor och Cara log.  
"Det har jag gjort sedan jag kom hit" sa hon och lutade sig tillbaka.  
"Så är det du som har slagit i honom de här galenheterna?" sa Thor och höjde hammaren.  
"Jag har inte gjort annat än varit hans vän när han behövde det. Tillskillnad från er så vände jag inte honom ryggen när han behövde stöd! Ni såg själva till att det hände" sa Cara och reste sig upp. De tre krigarna och Sif kom in i rummet.  
"Vi tar hand om henne" sa Sif och Cara log.  
"Det skall bli mitt nöje" sa Cara och såg på Thor. "Om du skadar honom lovar jag att du får ångra det" sa hon och tittade på Thor innan han försvann. Det här var något de båda var tvungna att lösa själva.  
"Så du slåss tillslut" sa Sif och Cara log.  
"Tillslut? Har ni väntat på det här?" sa hon och la en pil på bågsträngen. "Klart ni har. Ni hatar Loki där för hatar ni mig för att jag står vid hans sida" sa hon och sköt iväg en pil emot Volstagg innan hann regera, hon såg hur hon träffade honom i axeln. Hon kastade en kniv emot Hogun och träffade honom i magen.  
"Vill ni fortsätta?" frågade hon och log när Fandral rusade emot henne med ett svärd. Hon kastade bågen åt sidan och drog sitt egna svärd.  
"Kan du verkligen använda den?" skrattade han och Cara log.  
"Bättre än vad du kan använda ditt svärd" sa hon och högg honom i magen. Hon log när hon vände sig emot Sif. "Jag har gjort det här längre än vad ni har gjort"  
"De faller alla tillslut" sa Sif och Cara nickade.  
"Det är sant och nu är det din tur" sa Cara och framkallade magi. Hon kände den välbekanta känslan av magi i händerna, hon siktade emot Sif och såg hur kvinnan slog in i väggen och blev medvetslös. Hon ville inte döda dem bara få dem ur vägen. Hon stannade upp, Loki! Hon var tvungen att veta om han var okej. Hon rusade in i Odens kammare. Hon såg sig omkring men kammaren var tom. Hon förstod vart de var, Bifrosten. Hon samlade tankarna och teleporterade sig.  
"Cara ducka" sa Loki och drog ner henne på marken när Thor skickade en blixt emot dem.  
"Loki sätt stopp för galenskaperna innan någon blir skadad" sa Thor och Loki log.  
"Sen när började du fatta kärlek för jättarna?" skrattade han och Cara tittade på dem men höll sig i bakgrunden. "Har besöket på jorden fått fram din mjuka sida."  
"Loki" sa Thor varnande och sköt en blixt emot dem.  
"Eller är det den där kvinnan?" sa Loki och skrattade samtidigt som han utdelade ett slag emot Thor. "När jag är färdig här så kanske jag skall besöka henne med" skrattade Loki och Thor utdelade ett slag som träffade honom i magen.  
"Loki" skrek Cara och sprang efter honom.  
"Håll dig undan" skrek Loki och hon nickade. Loki kom på fötter.  
"Loki varför gör du det här?" sa Thor och gick emot sin bror.  
"För att visa far att jag är en värdig son. Jag ville aldrig ha tronen från början! Allt jag ville var att bli erkänd som din jämnlike" sa Loki och Thor såg sorgset på honom.  
"Vi är bröder…" började Thor men Loki skrattade.  
"Det är bara vad du tror" sa Loki och slog till sin bror.  
"Det räcker" skrek Thor och slog ner hammaren. Marken skakade och Loki flög ut ur Bifrosten. Cara såg hur han förskräckt föll över kanten och klamrade sig fast. Hon var på väg emot honom när en hand lades över hennes mun. Hon vände sig om och såg Loki. Han tystade henne och hon förstod, han lurade Thor.  
"Bror hjälp mig" sa Loki och Thor gick fram emot honom och försökte hjälpa honom, när han försökte hjälpa sin bror upp försvann kopian. Loki slog till sin bror så han landade på marken. Thor tog sig för pannan, han blödde. Loki ställde sig runt honom, han gjorde ett flertal kopior av sig själv. Cara såg på de båda bröderna, hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra.  
"Arrrrrr" Thor skrek till, hon tittade på dem och såg Loki flyga genom luften. Thor la hammaren över hans bröst.  
"Loki" skrek hon åter och sprang emot honom. Thor stirrade på henne. "Vad skall du göra? Döda mig?"  
"Jag borde" sa han men gick i stället emot Bifrosten. Cara satte sig bredvid honom.  
"Du borde ge dig av" sa Loki och Cara skrattade och såg på honom.  
"Och lämna allt det roliga åt dig" sa hon och tog hans hand. Thor kallade till sig hammaren och Loki såg förfärat på honom när han började förstöra bron som Bifrosten var fäst vid.  
"Om du förstör den får du aldrig mer se henne!" sa han och försökte få Thor att sluta. Loki försökte resa sig upp men Cara höll honom nere.  
"Loki du har lovat att alltid vara vid min sida om du går dit är jag rädd att du kommer dö" sa hon och han såg på henne. Han hörde sorgsen i hennes röst och höll om henne.  
"Jag lämnar dig inte, det har jag lovat" sa Loki och tittade på Thor. Tryckvågen for igenom luften. Cara kände hur hon flög genom luften, hon tappade taget om Lokis hand. Hon landade hårt på bron och tog sig för huvudet. Hon satte sig yrt upp och försökte samla tankarna.  
"Far" sa Thor och hon fann att oden fångat Thors hand. Thor höll i Lokis stav och han klamrade sig fast vid den. Cara kravlade sig fram till kanten och såg ner på honom.  
"Håll fast Loki" sa hon och försökte sträcka sig ner emot honom men Oden drog upp henne.  
"Låt bli flicka lilla" sa Oden skarpt.  
"Far jag kunde gjort det! Jag kunde gjort dig för oss, för dig far" sa Loki och log emot Oden.  
"Nej Loki" sa Oden och Cara såg förskräckligt på Oden. Hur kunde han säga dessa orden? Hon tittade ner på Loki, hon såg smärtan som avspeglades i hans ansikte. Sorgsen han visade. Han mötte hennes blick.  
"Jag är ledsen Cara, jag kan inte hålla mitt löfte" sa han och släppte taget.  
"Loki" skrek hon och såg honom falla ner emot mörkret. "LOKI!"  
Thor kom upp för kanten och drog bort henne från avgrunden. Han höll fast henne.  
"Han är borta" sa Thor med en sprucken röst.  
"Det är ert fel!" skrek hon och drog sig ur hans grepp och sjunk ner på marken. "Kunde ni inte bara älska honom?" frågade hon.  
"Du förstår inte" sa Oden och hon tittade föraktfullt på honom.  
"Du har rätt jag förstår inte! Jag förstår inte hur ni alla kunde vända honom ryggen när han behövde er. Hur ni aldrig gav honom chansen att få vara sig själv, hur ni hela tiden jämförde honom med Thor. Hur hela det här riket alltid valde Thor framför Loki. Att du tog hit honom men inte lär honom bli en del av riket" skrek hon åt dem. Thor satte sig framför henne men hon gav honom en blick och han flög igenom luften.  
"Du gav honom kraften att gå så här långt. Du uppmuntrade honom" sa Oden och tittade på Cara.  
"Jag gjorde det hans far skulle gjort! Jag älskade honom så som han var!" skrek hon och reste sig upp, hennes tårar rann ner för kinderna. Hon var tvungen att komma härifrån. Hon kunde inte stanna kvar i den här världen om Loki inte fanns här. Hennes anledning att vara i Asgard hade varit Loki och nu var han död. Oden hade inte låtit henne rädda honom, han hade inte försökt rädda sin son. Hennes ögon blev svarta.  
"Om jag någonsin ser någon av er igen så dödar jag er." sa hon lågt. "Ni kommer få leva med känslan av att ha dödat Loki! Ni har hans blod på era händer!"  
"Han dödade människor han med!" skrek Thor men ångrade sig när Caras blick vändes emot honom.  
"Han gav sig in i ett krig han inte förstod, men att tillslut slå tillbaka var det enda sättet för att ni skulle se honom. Han ville vara din jämnlike Thor, han ville vara lika omtyckt som dig! Ni förnekade honom det, ni gjorde honom till den han var!"  
"Skall du bara lämna oss här? Skall du vända oss ryggen och fly som du alltid gjort!" sa Oden och hon log elakt.  
"Jag tänker lämna er, ni får städa upp. Ni får ta er igenom det här själva! Och jag tänker fly. Min anledning att vara här är borta. Jag finner inget nöje i ert sällskap" sa hon och stirrade på dem. "Jag hoppas ni en dag förstår vad ni gjort! Att ni kommer få leva med ångesten över att Loki dog, ni kunde förhindrat det men i stället lät ni honom dö." hon backade bakåt och slöt ögonen. Hon frambringade en lysande cirkel under fötterna som hon ställde sig i.  
"Jag kom, jag såg, jag segrade" sa hon och log åter "Minns att det är lätt att dö men svårt att leva. Må sorgen äta upp er bit för bit! Ty den dagen ni dör kommer ni välkomna döden. Döden är ingen smärta, smärtan är att dö"  
Thor vände bort blicken när ett skarpt ljus tändes i cirkeln. Han drevs bakåt och tvingades lägga handen över ögonen och när han öppnade dem igen var hon borta.  
"Vem var hon?" Thor såg på sin far.  
"Den farligaste kvinnan du lär möta. Hämnden är det som driver oss längst" sa Oden och såg på Thor "Sök inte upp henne för att ställa henne till rätta"  
"Loki" sa Thor bara och tittade ut över kanten. Han kände Caras smärta, hon trodde att de inte älskade Loki men Thor hade älskat sin bror och nu var han borta. Han tittade ut över stjärnorna runt honom.  
"Vi ses åter kära broder" sa Thor och gick efter sin far upp mot staden.


End file.
